St Potter à Noel
by Jibrielle
Summary: Suite d'HP à la plage! L'épilogue de Ginny est là! C'est pas trop tôt? Oui je sais...
1. Martine euh Potter à Noel

TADAMMMMMMMM Les neurones sérieusement atteins que je possède n'ont malheureusement pas fonctionné aussi bien que je le voulait ce qui fait que j'ai eu plutôt du mal à retrouver le bon ton de débilité qui était celui de HP à la Plage (aka le balafré en classe de mer). Je conseillerai donc à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et qui n'ont peur de rien de le lire en premier, parce que même si c'est pas indispensable (c'est pas assez intelligent pour ça....) il y a quand même des choses plus compréhensibles ainsi ! Et merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés pour Hp à la Plage ou plus anciennement HP des Etoiles et qui se retrouvent à relire une de mes conneries, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Oubliez pas d'aller lire la fic « le rouquin au caramel » d'Ela, !!!! Bon si meme moi qui aime pas spécialement les slash avec Ron j'ai aimé alors... Lol (PS : ELA ET DRAY ET RYRY DANS TOUT CA HEIN ?)  
  
***********************  
  
Harry Potter venait d'ouvrir les yeux, d'après son réveil en forme de vif d'or, il était 4h32 du matin, il se dit qu'il allait prendre son balai pour un entrainement matinal, puis il se souvint du jour qu'il était. Il fit un bond dans son lit, bousillant la moitié des lattes qu'un elfe de maison avait remplacé la veille après que Ron ait balancé ce même lit sur Potter lorsqu'il l'avait reveillé un jour à l'avance, à 3h46 du matin.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui était le bon jour, notre ami le Balafré (bon même si c'est pas le pote de tout le monde on l'aime bien quand meme au fond..enfin pas sur pour certains..passons...) avait noté sur le calendrier des Chudley Canons de Ron les jours qui restaient en faisant de jolies croix. Hier il en avait coché deux, espérant que ça arrive plus vite comme ça, mais Hermione avait dû lui expliquer pendant deux heures que ça n'était pas possible à moins de paramètres temporels et spatiaux que même un ingénieur de la NASA n'aurait pas compris.  
  
Enfin bon c'était NOEL ! ENFIN ! Harry attendait ça presque aussi fébrilement que la saison de Quidditch, ce qui l'amena à se poser une question existentielle pour laquelle il devait réveiller Ron absolument :  
  
« RONNNN ! » s'écria-t-il  
  
Les murmures indignés de trois membres du dortoir plus les ronflements de Neville lui répondirent  
  
« RONNNNN ! REVEILLE TOI ! C'EST NOEL ! » insista-t-il  
  
« Génial..je dors jusqu'à Nouvel An cette année Harry.. » grommela-t-il en se retournant dans son lit  
  
« MAIS NON TU PEUX PAS ON A QUIDDITCH DEMAIN ! Et puis je dois te demander un truc ! Alllezzz Ronnnn»  
  
Ron se retourna de nouveau dans son lit, voulu plonger la tête dans son oreiller mais se fracassa le crâne contre le montant du lit, il devenait vraiment trop grand pour les pieux de nains de Poudlard.  
  
« ARGH SALOPERIE DE PIEUX DE MERDE ! CONN.. » Cria-t-il de douleur  
  
C'est là qu'on entendit de l'autre côté du mur ...  
  
« RON ! LANGAGE ! »  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se disputaient intra ou extra ou infra (ou je sais pas quoi comme stupide préfixe latin dont j'ai oublié jusqu'à la signification depuis mes douloureuses heures de cours de latin au collège) muros, réveillant l'intégralité de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry cherchait quelqu'un à qui poser sa question existentielle.  
  
Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient désormais réveillés avec une folie meurtrière dans le regard. Harry leur posa la question qui le travaillait depuis longtemps sans penser aux conséquences éventuelles :  
  
« Dites, pourquoi est ce qu'on a pas de cadeaux au Quidditch ? »  
  
Mais il passa par la fenêtre, ses camarades de chambre, espérant que si la chute ne le tuait pas, que ce soit le froid qui s'en charge. Malheureusement Ginny Weasley l'avait aperçu par sa fenêtre et se ruait en chemise de nuit dans le château, espérant arriver à temps après la bonne demi heure qui lui faudrait pour traverser les 547 couloirs, escaliers, donjons, cachots, hall etc... qui la mèneraient dehors.  
  
Il était désormais 4h51 du matin en ce jour de Noel, mais comme les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de déposer les cadeaux, la plupart se suicida et les élèves se rendormirent, sans avoir oublié de foutre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune avant qu'ils ne fassent un trou dans le mur.  
  
Ginny courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait (franchement la pauvre, déjà à la plage avec tout ce que je lui faisait subir comme distance pour sprinter, là elle va finir par battre Rogue au 100 mètre) elle passa devant Miss Teigne mais à la vitesse où elle allait la collision avait été inévitable. Laissant le chat évanouit derrière elle (elle avait vérifié qu'il était toujours en vie) elle atterrit enfin à l'extérieur, pieds nus dans la neige, à la recherche d'un crétin à cicatrice.  
  
Elle le trouva qui rampait vers le terrain de Quidditch...  
  
« HARRY !!!!! HARRY CA VA ????? »  
  
« Gi..Ginny.. aiide moi..le terrain...quidditch » articulait difficilement Potter  
  
« Mais Harry ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! »  
  
« Nooonnn je veux..je dois...quidditchh...... »  
  
Mais quelqu'un frappa le Balafré avant qu'elle s'en charge.  
  
« On va pouvoir le ramener à la tour de Gryffondor comme ça.. » dit doucement la personne  
  
Ginny leva les yeux vers l'inconnu, resta figée de stupeur quelques secondes et s'écroula de rire :  
  
« Mffffff Si..SIRIUS !!!!! Mphffffff C'est ..c'est bien vous ??? «   
  
Le fou rire de Ginny réveilla Potter  
  
« SIRIUS ! »  
  
« HARRY ! »  
  
« JOYEUX NOEL ! »  
  
« TOI AUSSI ! »  
  
« POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS DIT AVANT QUE T'ETAIT UN ELFE DE MAISON ??? »  
  
Sur ce Ginny s'évanouit de rire  
  
Sirius, qui remarquait que la peau de son filleul et de la jeune Weasley prenait une jolie couleur bleu qu'un schtroumf n'aurait pas renié hissa la jeune fille sur son épaule et prit le chemin du château accompagné d'un Harry miraculeusement rétablit (on est un héros ou on ne l'est pas après tout)  
  
« Sirius ? »  
  
« Oui Harry ? »  
  
« Est ce que Dobby fait partie de ta famille ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Est ce que tu pourras m'apprendre à me repasser les doigts ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Est ce que tu.... » commença Potter  
  
Mais il fut interrompu par Dumbledore en chemise nuit qui fredonnait des chants de noël (ya pas de doute cet homme là a vraiment le rythme dans la peau)  
  
« Harry ! Sirius ! Je recherche toujours désespérément la pièce aux pots de chambres ! Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? »  
  
« ....non...... »  
  
Et ainsi parti Dumby en dansant sur « We wish you a Merry Christmas ». Mais quelque chose d'atroce se passa soudain, Dumby, prit comme il était dans sa chanson, ne vit pas Miss Teigne, toujours inconsciente depuis le passage de Ginny. Tout ce passa très rapidement, le directeur, qui sautillait, atterrit sur la queue du chat. Cette derniere, réveillée brutalement, se mit à bouger, mais cela fit trébucher l'honorable mais non pas moins légèrement atteint sorcier le plus puissant du moment. Miss Teigne ne pu s'échapper. Dumby s'écrasa de tout son poids sur elle, ce qui n'aurait pas été plus grave que ça si elle ne s'était pas agrippée à son corps avec ses griffes, ce qui fit qu'en se relevant, Dumbledore chercha à s'en débarrasser en se secouant, ce qui finit par la propulser contre Peeves, qui la prit par le cou et l'envoya droit dans le lac.  
  
Le calamar géant l'attrapa au vol...  
  
«Professeur ? » demanda Harry alors que Sirius était reparti pour un de ses nombreux fou rires  
  
« Oui Harry ? »  
  
« Est ce que vous avez été poursuiveur au Quidditch ? Vous avez un bon lancer, un peu d'entrainement et.. »  
  
Mais Sirius l'entrainait déjà par le col dans la tour de Gryffondor portant Ginny sur l'épaule et trainant le Balafré de l'autre bras (quel homme...)  
  
Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, déserte.  
  
« Harry, déplace le bouquin qui est sur le canapé, on va y mettre Ginny »  
  
« NON NE PERDEZ PAS MA PAGE » s'écria Hermione qui venait de surgir, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude de derrière le canapé  
  
« AIEUH ! » fit une autre voix provenant également de derrière le canapé.  
  
« RON ??? » S'exclama Ginny, qui venait de reprendre conscience, toujours sur l'épaule de Sirius  
  
« Euh..oui...j'aidais Hermione à chercher euh..son marque page et là elle vient de me marcher dessus... »  
  
« Ah.désolée Ron.. » s'excusa cette derniere  
  
« Hermione ???? Tu vas bien ???? Tu viens de t'excuser auprès de mon frère là.. » demanda Ginny d'un air étonné  
  
« Ah...euh.. » Hermione sembla prise d'une inspiration subite « euh. RON ABRUTI ENLEVE TON PIED » cria-t-elle avant de l'exploser contre le mur  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny « c'est mieux comme ça ? »  
  
« ..... »  
  
Mais le fait de se retourner vers Ginny lui fit prendre conscience de Sirius....ou plutôt des habits de celui-ci.  
  
C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois en ½ heure, Sirius Black, dangereux criminel échappé d'Azkaban, fit s'évanouir de rire une élève de Poudlard.  
  
Le temps que Ron et Hermione aient repris conscience, les cadeaux avaient été apporté. Sirius avait du repartir avec les elfes de maison mais il leur dit de passer dans la soirée pour leur expliquer tout...  
  
Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus, il sautait dans tout les coins, réveillant tout le monde pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, heureusement que Ginny Weasley pour éviter que celui-qui-a-survecu-à-Voldy-et-à-à-peu-près-tous- les-dangers-de-mort-inclus-les-cocktails-de-Dumby ne survive pas à ses propres camarades de chambre, se pendit à son cou et refusa de le lacher durant la matinée.  
  
Ils s'installèrent donc tous dans le dortoir des garçons espérant sans doute que, si Ginny devait lâcher prise ils pourraient balancer Potter sans trop de témoins et déballèrent leur cadeaux : Harry avait reçu des canards en plastique pour le bain de la part de Sirius, un caleçon avec des vifs d'or dessus de Ron, un livre sur « comment se désintoxiquer du quidditch pour les enfants » d'Hermione et un pass de Mac Gonagall l'autorisant à pouvoir acceder non-stop au terrain de quidditch de la part de Ginny qui avait du moyenner les bouquins à l'eau de rose de sa mère pour que son professeur de métamorphose daigne signer ce papier.  
  
Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras à l'étouffer, ce qui fit qu'elle le lâcha enfin, terrassée par un bonheur intense, puis il essaya de voir si le livre était comestible, voyant que non le balança sur Seamus (qui se retrouva à infirmerie vu que c'était un bouquin d'Hermione, qui comme chacun sait, ne lit rien d'en dessous 3,5t) puis mis le caleçon sur la tête et prit le chemin de la salle de bain des préfets tout en parlant à ses canards en plastique.  
  
« Euh.. » fit une petite voix  
  
« Non Neville n'ait pas peur, les canards en plastiques devraient s'en sortir » dit Dean en lui tapotant l'épaule  
  
« C'est.. C'est pas ça..Mon cadeau..il...il bouge.. »  
  
Le cadeau de Neville était en effet dans un assez grand carton qui commençait à remuer.  
  
« Euh. ta grand-mère t'as peut être envoyé un animal pour remplacer Trevor.. » proposa Ron  
  
« Ou alors c'est un cognard, quelqu'un veut ta mort !Mme Trewlan.. » s'exclama Parvati Patil qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir  
  
« Parvati ? »  
  
« Oui Dean ? »  
  
« Laisse tomber divination.. »  
  
« ..... » Parvati lui jetta un regard indigné et claqua la porte  
  
« Hum..bon ya qu'un moyen de le savoir de toute façon » dit Hermione en s'approchant du paquet  
  
Tout le monde la regardait défaire les noeux, en enlevant le couvercle qui avait des trous pour laisser la supposée créature respirer elle poussa un grand « Bloody Hell ! » (sait pas ce qu'il dit en équivalent en français :$) ce qui choqua Ron outre mesure.  
  
« HERMIONE !!!! »  
  
« Désolée Ron, mais là j'avais pas le choix » répondit-elle avant de croiser le regard de tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce et qui étaient surpris qu'elle se soit excusée auprès de lui, surtout Ginny qui commençait à avoir un air soupsonneux. Elle le projeta donc contre le montant d'un des lits, le détruisant complètement.  
  
Un mouvement dans le paquet lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds, Ginny s'approcha pour regarder..  
  
« OH MON DIEU ! » s'écria-t-elle  
  
« Je sais... » répondit Hermione  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ??????? » demandait Neville de plus en plus paniqué  
  
« Neville » commença Ginny « Félicitations, tu es papa ! » annonça-t-elle en sortant de ce qui était finalement un berceau improvisé un bébé qui aurait pu paraître normal si ses jambes n'étaient pas couvertes d'écailles et ses doigts de pieds palmés.  
  
« MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! » cria Longdubas  
  
« Euh...il y a une lettre aussi » dit Hermione avant de commencer à la lire à voix haute  
  
« Cher Neville, les sirènes n'ayant pas l'instinct maternel j'ai décidé d'abandonner ce morveux pour pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié des pêcheurs du coin ! En plus vu qu'il est moitié humain moitié sirène je sais pas quoi en faire, je te l'envoie, je suis sure que tu seras content. Il te ressemble un peu, le même regard vitreux et le grain de beauté sur la fesse droite. Ah un groupe de touriste allemand viens d'arriver sur la plage j'y cours ! Bye PS : je l'ai appelé Flipper mais tu peux changer son nom »  
  
Neville ne se réveillerait pas les trois jours suivants.  
  
Pendant ce temps Remus Lupin, nouveau garde chasse de Poudlard et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques déjeunait tranquillement dans la grande salle avec sa collègue de botanique :  
  
« Vous vous rendez compte mon cher Remus ? 2 MOIS ! ça fait 62 jours, 14 heures, 26 minutes et 48 secondes, non 49, euh 50 enfin bref, que j'ai pas vu Sevychou d'amour... »  
  
« Oh..comme c'est triste... » répétait machinalement Lupin en mâchouillant son toast d'un air absent comme durant les 62 petits déjeuners précédents  
  
Il aperçu quelque chose qui gigotait et qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, ah, c'était Trewlaney, la vieille peau déjeunait également avec eux depuis leur retour, il finit son toast en vitesse, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas se faire intercepter..  
  
« O_o Mon cheeeeeeeerrrrrr ami je VOIS, VOUS AVEZ DES PROBLEMES ! Vous allez mourir étouffé, puis carbonisé, laminé, haché, torturé, acidifié, empalé, poignardé, assomé, écrasé, *mais où est le menestrel de Sir Robin !* O_o et quelqu'un qui vous est cher vous trahira ! et... »  
  
« Et je tuerai une vieille abrutie qui se shoote à l'encens pendant ma prochaine métamorphose ... »  
  
La vieille abrutie en question lui fit la liste des tourments qui l'attendait pendant la demie heure qui suivit puis se tourna ENFIN vers une autre victime :  
  
« MADAME CHOURAVE ! Mon troisième oeil m'a prévenue que l'objet de votre affection n'était pas prêt de revenir des contrées qui l'éloignent de vous »  
  
C'est alors, qu'avec un timing impressionnant Dumbledore annonça :  
  
«Chers élèves, votre bien-aimé professeur de potions sera de retour dans l'après midi, juste à temps pour les festivités de Noël »  
  
Toute forme de vie fut instantanément anéantie par le cri de joie de Chourave.  
  
Hermione, Ron et Ginny, laissés seuls avec le bébé (Seamus avait subitement décidé de prolonger son séjour à l'infirmerie et Dean avait miraculeusement disparu, quant à Neville il risquait de dormir encore longtemps), ne savaient pas trop quoi en faire...  
  
« On pourrait l'amener à Dumbledore ? » proposa Hermione  
  
« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..la dernière fois il mettait au point un cocktail de fruit de mer.. il disait qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient.. » fit remarquer Ron  
  
« Ben je sais pas moi, le professeur Lupin alors ? » dit Ginny  
  
« Bonne idée, à ce niveau c'est encore lui le moins dangereux ici.. »  
  
« Mais euh..Flipper...on en fait quoi ? » demanda Ron  
  
« Il faudrait le remettre dans l'eau peut-être ? »  
  
« Bonne idée Ginny, tu l'emmènes à la salle de bain des préfets et Ron et moi on va chercher Lupin » s'exclama Hermione  
  
« Euh...mais....Harry y est déjà... » protesta Ginny  
  
Malheureusement, son frere et Hermione étaient déjà partis en vitesse, Ron disant quelque chose à propos d'une vilaine fille qui avait dit des injures....  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait qu'elle avait le temps avant de les revoir....Mais son cerveau était plutôt préoccupé par le fait que son balafré d'amour était en train de prendre un bain là où elle était sensée aller...  
  
La joie l'envahissant à cette perspective elle prit euh.. « Flipper » dans ses bras et sortit. En passant à un coin du 3eme couloir nord elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet :  
  
« MALEFOY ? REGARDE OU TU VAS ! »  
  
« OH NON !!!!!!! MES CHEVEUX !!!!!! » hurla Dray qui se rua vers les toilettes les plus proches pour vérifier ses mèches, il n'avait meme pas vu le bébé  
  
« Beurk... » dit-elle en contournant la flaque de gel qu'il avait répandu à cause du choc  
  
Mais elle entendit soudain « GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY » Potter arrivait, il avait déjà fini son bain...Ginny était atterrée..  
  
Elle aurait pu lui dire de faire attention au gel...oui..elle aurait pu....  
  
Potter dérapa jusqu'aux escaliers, puis les descendit sur la tête pour enfin rebondir contre la rambarde, passer par dessus et s'écraser 20 mètres plus bas.  
  
Malgré tout elle avait trouvé une excuse pour le bouche à bouche...  
  
***************  
  
A/N : la période de gestation chez les sirènes n'excédant pas 2 mois comme vous le savez tous, même avec un bébé moitié humain ça n'a prit que le double. C'est pourquoi Neville est l'heureux géniteur de ce euh. « truc ? », mais et les tests ADN dans tout ça ? 


	2. Ou comment Flipper découvre les joies de...

Je sais ça fait TRES longtemps que je dois écrire la suite. D'ailleurs je dois dire que je l'AVAIS écrite il y a quelques temps au boulot (je sais j'ai que ça à foutre……) MAIS mon patron a débarqué et j'ai fermé le fichier en vitesse en oubliant de sauvegarder (en fait en apuyant sur « ne pas enregistrer »…….me claquerai moi meme des fois…..) enfin bon, après avoir faillit enfoncer l'écran dans la tête de mon cher supérieur herarchique juste pour les vacances, j'étais un peu desespérée tout de meme…..

_Sinon j'espere que ceux qui avaient lu Potter à la Plage ont aussi lu le DEGM contre attaque, suite du bien nommé HP des étoiles pour lequel je devais aussi faire une suite depuis longtemps et que j'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines. Alors voici enfin la suite qu'ont réclamé des revieweurs (verse sa larme, des gens VEULENT que je continue à écrire des stupidités) alors voilà ! Bon, j'avoue, ce chapitre part un peu dans tout les sens, mais c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Promis le prochain sera mieux !_

_Au fait, si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite hésitez pas !!!_

Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, directeur par intérim de Durmstang, revenait des contrées froides et inhospitalières de Bulgarie ou un quelconque autre pays du Nord de l'Europe Centrale (oui ça doit être à peu près ça) pour retrouver son cher cachot de Poudlard. 

Sa salle de cours humide et légèrement répugnante était la seule chose qui lui avait ne serait ce qu'un peu manqué lors de son passage à Durmstang, en effet, là bas il faisait trop froid pour avoir le taux d'humidité exact à moins de vouloir faire Holiday on Ice tous les jours.

Il serait bien resté pour prendre la direction de l'école mais Dumbledore l'avait rappelé à ses côtés. Et vu les évènements précédents avec la capture de mangemorts etc…. il faudrait mieux se la jouer profil bas…..

Cependant il était parti avec effusions. Au petit déjeuné il s'était levé de table et avait dit :

« Adieu »

Puis il avait transplané.

 Oui c'était très sentimental comme départ, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait noué des liens avec ces étudiants aux cheveux gras et transi de froid autour d'un chaudron rempli d'un liquide putride et bouillant. 

Sans oublier la magie noire. 

Et le yéti. 

Et…….. Ah oui….. et Krum…… Un gentil garçon ce Viktorrrrrrr. Mais quel accent abominable ! Et puis cette ridicule obsession pour Granger. 

Enfin bon, les joueurs de quidditch sont pas net, c'est pas nouveau ça (suivez mon regard…….). 

Il avait transplané à Pré-Au-Lard et devait se rendre au château de là-bas. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu le comité d'accueil :

« SEVICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU »

Ya des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester dans le cachot glacial d'un lointain pays slave.

Pendant ce temps Ginny faisait face à un terrible dilemme, soit s'occuper convenablement de « Flipper » (Neville n'étant pas en état de le rebaptiser ça sera son nom pdt quelques temps), soit cavaler en bas des escaliers pour faire du bouche à bouche à Potter. 

Finalement c'était pas un choix si difficile, elle posa (jeta ?) le bébé aux bons soins de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et couru vers son balafré adoré. Malheureusement, arrivée au palier du 3eme étage, elle vit une abomination. Plusieurs mètres plus bas, là où se trouvait justement Potter, Cho Chang s'approchait du corps inanimé.

Ginny retenait son souffle. Elle n'allait pas oser la RADASSE !

Mais la radasse osa. A vue de nez elle devait même être désormais en mesure de chatouiller les agmydales de celui-qui-s'était-déjà-fait-embrassé-par-ginny-mais-qui-était-en-train-de-subir-un-détartrage-gratuit-made-in-serdaigle. 

Draco Malefoy, qui passait dans le champ de vision de Ginny, suivit bien sur par ses groupies fut soudain projeté 3 étages plus bas, droit sur Chang. Mais elle s'était relevée trop tôt et c'est sur Potter qu'il s'écrasa.

Ses fans le suivirent aussitôt. 

Mme Pomfrey eut beaucoup de travail ce jour là. Potter s'en était sorti sans dommage bien sûr mais Ginny aurait sa vengeance contre la fille qui avait profité de l'inconscience d'Harry…….

Ginny se souvint subitement que Flipper était seul avec Sir Nicolas, elle se retourna pour le chercher mais elle ne vit que ce vieux dragueur pervers de fantôme en train de draguer une ballerine d'un tableau. 

« LE BEBE ! Nick où est-il ? »

« Le quoi ? Une seconde ma chère » s'excusa le fantôme auprès de la peinture pour se tourner vers Ginny « Le quoi ? Ah oui le bébé, suis-je bête, je crois qu'il est parti par là » termina-t-il en montrant un couloir bien sombre et ténébreux avec une musique sinistre qui s'en échappait dès qu'on regardait dans sa direction

« ET VOUS L'AVEZ PAS EMPECHER ? OU APPELER QUELQU'UN ? »

« Euh……et bien…..c'est que ça craint par là-bas….. » 

« je rêve…… » 

Ginny devait y aller… Elle le savait, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix…..Mais comme dit si bien Sir Nicolas, ça craignait par là bas. Dans le genre flippant style film d'horreur c'était le comble…..ARGH c'était bien le fils de Neville pour se foutre dans un truc pareil à peine né ! 

Durant sa conversation avec Nick, Harry avait disparu de son champ de vision, elle allait devoir y aller seule….

***

« Ron ! Ron est-ce que tu es là ? » chuchota une voix dans la tour d'astronomie

« Hermione, c'est toi ? »

« Oui ! t'es sûr qu'on nous verra pas ici ? »

« Ecoute, franchement vu le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour monter jusqu'ici je pense pas que beaucoup de monde se risque à faire un infarctus pour voir leur copine alors que Dumbledore que nos salles communes sont mixtes et que seuls les escaliers du dortoir des filles sont piégés …. »

« Je HAIS quand tu fais des raisonnements de froide logique……c'est mon rôle ! »

« Hermione….. »

« Quoi ? Je sais bien que c'est…. »

« Hermione….. »

« Oui mais bon tu sais la logique c…. »

« HERMIONE »

« Euh oui quoi ? »

« On est là pour quoi ? »

« Pour se peloter comme des tarés mais pas plus loin parce que même si nous sommes des adolescents aux hormones en folie, je suis une sainte nitouche par nature et l'auteur fait une fic débile, pas R (qui à dit « dommage au moins ça serait un minimum intéressant » ?)

« Voilà »

Hermione et Ron étaient en train d'illustrer la magnifique expression « snogging senseless » pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'équivalent français à sa mesure lorsque la main de Ron descendit doucement le long du dos d'Hermione, vers un endroit de son anatomie que sa pudibonderie légendaire ne put tolérer et Ron vola dehors projeté à travers le toit, gisant inconscient au bord de celui ci, le long de la gouttière, prêt à faire une chute d'une bonne centaine de mètres.

« RON !!!! » s'écria Hermione, c'était un réflexe conditionné qu'elle avait eu seulement maintenant elle ne savait pas comment le sauver, surtout qu'ilf audrait expliquer comment ils avaient atterrit dans la tour d'astronomie, le jour de Noel, sans raison particulière.

Ca attirerait des soupçons bien sûr. Elle devait maquiller la scène ! C'est alors que quelque chose de baveux se frotta contre sa jambe……

Ginny marchait dans ce corridor sinistre depuis un bon ¼ d'heure et toujours pas de signe d'un quelconque bébé mi-sirène mi-Neville. Elle regardait dans chaque armure, coffre, trou dans le mur, égout etc. où il aurait pu se fourrer. C'est dingue ce que ça rampe vite un enfant de cet âge. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose

C'était, oui c'est ça, c'était son professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur classe de mer. Il était évanouit et avait l'air particulièrement exténué, sans compter qu'une bonne partie de ses vêtements était déchirée. Réprimant son envie de vomir au nom du courage des gryffondors, Ginny prit sa baguette et piqua Rogue avec pour voir s'il était toujours en vie.

« Weasley ? »

« Euh…..non ?» répondit-elle en espérant que son professeur de potions qui était finalement en vie, était néanmoins atteint au cerveau. Elle le vit reperdre connaissance et en profita pour déguerpir.  Elle courrait encore lorsqu'elle entendit au loin :

« 235647891245486983516 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

Suivit de :

« SEVICHOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU PETIT COQUIN VOUS ETIEZ LA ! »

Et finalement d'un :

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Sa course l'avait conduit dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celui là était décoré d'un vert pomme plutôt douteux agrémenté d'immondes rideaux rose bonbon. Elle passa devant une porte et entendit une discussion digne des pires sitcoms hollywoodiens.  Puis elle réalisa où sa course l'avait entrainée.

C'était le repère de Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson.

(A/N Tatatadammmmmmmm)

Les effluves de Troll Passion (n°5) dispersées à travers le corridor avaient déjà eu raison de 3 rats, une musaraigne, 2 chouettes qui passaient par là et de ce qu'on pouvait identifier comme un clébart en mauvais état.

Un GROS clébart en mauvais état.

Un clébart gros et NOIR.

« SIRIUS !!! » s'écria Ginny avant de sombrer, inconsciente à son tour

Pendant ce temps Dumby avait organisé une réunion exceptionnelle des professeurs. Ils attendaient Chourave et Rogue depuis un petit bout de temps et le directeur, qui en était à son 18eme cocktail, commençait à montrer des envies de dégustation collective d'alcool et autres substances illicites sorcières dont vous n'imaginez même pas les effets (d'ailleurs Dumby a surement oublié aussi……) . 

Mc Gonagall qui avait l'histoire torride de Sharon et Brian (dans les tropiques sur un tapis volant au 15eme siecle) sur le feu, voulait en finir vite pour reprendre son histoire à l'endroit où Stephen, le frère du cousin de la tante de la grand-mère du fils de la cousine du beau-père de l'oncle au troisième degrés de Brian découvre que Sharon était son ex femme mais que Pamela qui était amoureuse de Stephen lui a lancé le sortilège d'_oubliette._

 Et qu'ils finissent tous au pieu.

 La question est : tous ensemble ? Minerva se devait d'élucider ce mystère.

A/N : bon laissons là Sharon et Brian, et revenons à Dumby (qui a dit « ohhhhhhhhh » de ce ton SI desespéré ?)

Hum….Donc Mc Gonagall prit les choses en main:

"Albus! Lachez ce verre et expliquez nous pourquoi nous sommes là!"

"Ma chère Minerva, je vais vous préparer un special Drunkin'Scott vous verrez, après ça on voit les petits parasols miniatures _danser_!!!!"

"Albus, venons en au fait s'il vous plait" intervint Lupin, qui commençait à se lasser de la proximité de Trewlaney qui commençait à envahir son espace vital. Il avait bien essayé de la faire sombrer en coma éthylique mais la vieille chouette tenait bien l'alcool et il n'osait plus lui donner quoique ce soit depuis qu'elle avait tenté de dire qu'elle _voyait_ une femme "mure" mais toujours "belle" et "mystérieuse", qui enseignait dans la même école que lui, qui avait sa classe dans une des tours les plus élevées du château, _là_ où les élèves ne risquaient pas d'interrompre quoi que ce soit.

Il avait tenté de dévier le sujet en lui répondant "Ah bon! Vous voyez le professeur Sinistra et moi dans la tour d'astronomie? Je pensais plutôt au colonel moutarde dans la bibliothèque avec le chandelier"

Mais elle avait répondu que la bibliothécaire n'était qu'une vieille peau frigide et qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était colonel. Puis elle avait posé sa main osseuse et desséchée sur la cuisse de notre loup garou favori qui n'avait pu réprimer un long frisson de dégout. 

Puis elle s'approcha de lui, son haleine de whisky-lait de yak tourné (cocktail Himalaya© je crois) et lui donna rendez vous avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, de se mettre à ronfler bruyamment et à faire des bulles de salive……

Dumby regarda avec intérêt la première bulle se former, puis l'éclata de sa baguette et se mit à parler (ENFIN)

« Donnnnccccccc, comme dans toutes les bonnes fics de base, on a besoin soit d'un placart à balais où enfermer le héros et sa copine, soit d'un…………… ? » (Dumbledore aime les effets de suspense, c'est connu)

« match de quidditch ? »

"bain?"

« coup de crosse »

« serpent venimeux qui lui plante son croc énorme dans le bras qu'il enleve d'un air même-pas-mal ? »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN » reprit le directeur « D'un bal !!!!!! »

« Et merde……. » laissa échapper Lupin

Mcgonagall elle, établissait la liste de tous les endroits à condamner et ceux où mettre des détecteurs de taux de testostérones. Flitwick était d'ors et déjà chargé de la déco par Dumby qui voulait qu'il installe des sabots en bois qui meuglent quand on passe devant quand le vieux hippie (c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est Alfonso Cuaron :p) paru se souvenir de quelque chose et ajouta :

« Et si on faisait une soirée DEGUISEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

A/N non, c'est pas ma faute, c'est la chaleur, mes neurones fondent à une vitesse pfiouuuu *air innocent*

Ginny ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait très mal à la tête à cause de l'odeur euh _tenace_ du parfum de Parkinson&co. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu qu'un elfe de maison avait ouvert la fenêtre avant de sombrer à moitié mort sur le carrelage. L'odeur devait être encore plus nocive pour les organismes de petite taille.

Sirius, toujours sous sa forme de chien, était tout simplement passé de l'évanouissement au sommeil, et était tourné sur le dos en jappant bizarrement et en bougeant frénétiquement sa patte arrière gauche. 

Ginny se leva pour aller respirer une grande bouffée d'air pur à la fenêtre et aperçu une scène qui la terrifia droit devant elle. En effet, sur la tour d'astronomie se trouvaient son frère Ron, inconscient, au bord de la goutière, et à côté de lui, Flipper, qui battait des mains en rigolant.

Elle piqua un sprint (et songea que grace à l'auteur elle pourra s'inscrire aux jeux olympiques) jusqu'à la tour (ce qui lui prit une petite demie heure naturellement) et découvrit Hermione, effondrée, à côté d'un trou béant dans le plafond.

« Hermione !!!! »

« GINNY ! RON ! LE TOIT ! BEBE ! UNE EXPLOSION ! VITE ! » Hermione était paniquée

« Euh, Hermione, sujet-verbe-complément, si Crabb et Goyles y arrivent dans certains slashs tu peux aussi le faire »

« Ah, désolée, je me suis emportée ! Hum » elle toussota, épousseta de la main la poussière de sa robe et reprit « donc, ton-frère-et-moi-nous-avons-aperçu-Flipper-sur-le-toit-seulement-il-y-a-eu-une-erreur-quelque-part-puis-une-explosion-et-Ron-a-grimpé-pour-aller-le-chercher-mais-il-a-dérapé-et-voilà »

Elle avait dit ça sans reprendre sa respiration. Ginny paraissait dans le doute mais elle devait d'abord penser à sauver son frère et Flipper. Si avec ça Neville la fait pas maraine…..

Hermione, quant à elle était assez fière d'elle même. C'était un bobard admirable. Bon elle avait du mettre un enfant de quelques semaines sur un toit à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. Au risque d'une mort affreuse, mais bon au moins personne ne se douterait de son occupation ultérieure.

« Au fait Hermione » dit soudain Ginny « ta chemise et ta cravatte sont en désordre, et tes cheveux euh…. » pour ne pas dire que c'était pire que d'habitude même si elle pensait que c'était impossible elle regarda dans la direction de Ron. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Elle grimpa sur le toit pour mieux voir.

« Dis Hermione, c'est quoi qu'il a sur le visage ? Il est blessé tu crois ? Attend on dirait du…….. »

Elle se retourna vers son amie, puis son frère, puis de nouveau Hermione, puis Ron encore, puis les vêtements et les cheveux de Granger. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de stupeur alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

« Her….Hermione toi et…… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hermione avait fait quelque chose de désespéré. Elle avait hurlé :

« HARRY ! Ginny veut jouer au QUIDDITCH !»

A/N : Pauvre Flipper……


	3. Calamar ou Elfe de Maison?

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à faire un nouveau chapitre…. Lancez moi des pierres, des tongs, des portes ou des elfes de maison, je sais que je l'ai mérité….. Alors en tout cas si vous ne m'avez pas oublié j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je pense qu'il va me valloir un procès de S.A.L.E. pour quelques petits détails somme toute sans importance…..

_Merci pour vos reviews je sais que j'en suis pas digne mais j'en ai BESOIN !  S'il vous plait (droguée au reviews, c'est même pas original bah) ! _

_Disclaimer : En tout cas HP & co ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon j'aurai le bar le plus rentable de la terre entière !_

Ginny regardait Hermione d'un air abasourdi, puis elle senti quelque chose l'attrapper par la taille et l'entrainer par la fenêtre. Elle se débattit et découvrit Potter, en uniforme de quidditch, prêt à jouer….

« GINNNNNYYYYYYYY !!!! ON Y VA ?????? »

« Euh Harry tout à l'heure »

« Maieuh, Hermione à dit que….. »

Ginny allait lui répondre quand elle entendit une sorte de grognement. Ron ! Elle l'avait completement oublié avec tout ça, il allait se réveiller ! Mais en regardant son frère elle s'aperçu que Flipper était dangereusement près de la corniche. Elle aurait eu besoin du balais d'Harry pour aller le chercher…..mais jamais il ne lui laisserait….

« Harrryyyyyyyyyy ? » 

« Ouiiiiiiiiii ???? »

« Tu me prête ton balaaaaaiiiiiiiissssss ???? »

« O_o  Ginny ! On se connait pas assez bien encore, c'est trop tôt ! »

« …….. »

Tentant d'oublier qu'elle connaissait Potter depuis bientôt  CINQ ans et qu'elle avait renoncer à le comprendre de toute façon, Ginny décida de tenter une autre approche :

« Harry, si on doit aller s'entraîner au QUIDDITCH, il serait plus facile pour moi que tu me transporte sur ton balais plutôt que de me faire descendre le bon millier d'escaliers du château ce qui ferait que je ne pourrai pas sortir avant 3 bonnes heures et ça ferait BEAUCOUP de temps gaché au lieu de s'ENTRAINER ! »

« D'ACCORD ACCROCHE TOI ! »

« ….. »

Malgré tout le romantisme qu'une telle scene au coucher du soleil pourrait provoquer dans l'esprit des lectrices fleur bleue de 14 ans, Ginny ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à manipuler Harry pour son propre plaisir….quoique….kof….enfin bref elle dit à Potter d'aller vers le bord du toit.

« Mais Ginny, le terrain de Quidditch est pas par là !!! »

« Je dois juste prendre euh…..la mascotte de l'équipe ! »

« On a une mascotte ? »

« ……..oui……va un peu à droite…. »

Contournant le corps inerte de son frère ainé, elle attrappa le fils de Neville pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait enfin vers son terrain adoré.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu trouve pas que la mascotte ressemble au fils de Neville ? »

« …….. continue tout droit Harry….. »

 Cependant, en arrivant au niveau du lac, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Le calamar géant, qui, souvenez vous, avait attrappé Miss Teigne, était pris de violentes convulsions. 

Ses tentacules battaient l'air frénétiquement, jetant à terre les arbres proches du rivage.

« Ohhhhhhh regarde Ginny il fait coucou ! COUCOUUUUUUU ! » s'écria Harry en agitant les bras

« Harry ATTENTION !!!!! » hurla-t-elle

Trop tard, ils avaient été heurtés de plein fouet. ……..

Dumbledore avait décidé d'annoncer le bal en amplifiant sa voix et en hurlant à travers le château. Sachant qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas disuader son directeur dérangé de faire, Remus Lupin avait été emprunter des caches oreilles à Mme Chourave et attendait l'annonce du directeur avec le léger espoir qu'il réussirait à éclater les tympans de Trewlaney qui lui lançait des œillades langoureuses plutôt génantes en disant qu'elle _voyait_ qu'un homme de son entourage, _loup garou_ de surcroit, avait envie de l'inviter au bal, mais qu'il n'avait pas à être si _timide_.

Il vit finallement Dumbledore ensorceller un haut parleur et hurler :

« ATTENTION ATTENTION ! CE SOIR SANS AUCUNE RAISON APPARENTE NOUS ORANISONS UN BAL COSTUME ! MERCI DE VOTRE ATTENTION ! Maintenant un peu de musique, place à Quizas chanté par François Feldman (spécial dédicace à Perse) »

 En voyant Dumby passer un 33 tour sur son phonographe, Lupin pensait que le danger était écarté, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la chanson en question. La demie seconde qu'il pu entendre l'ayant extremement traumatisé, il décida de garder les caches oreilles encore un peu.

Partout autour de lui, c'était l'hécatombe, les vitres brisées, ses collègues évanouis, sauf Mme Chourave bien sûr, qu'il avait tout de même prévenu pour pouvoir lui emprunter les caches oreilles. D'ailleurs elle s'évertuait à essayer de réanimer Rogue…..

Les elfes de maisons rescapés, eux, ramassaient les bris de verre mais comme la voix de François Feldman a un effet plutôt néfaste sur eux, ils essayaient de danser en rampant en rythme sur le sol, ce qui abouti à pas mal d'hémoragies fatales. Le petit personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était…..

De retour à la tour d'astronomie Hermione faisait face à un véritable combat interieur, soit faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu soit laisser tomber toute fierté féministe et attendre avec impatience que Ron lui demande de l'accompagner au bal en dessinant des cœurs sur ses parchemins. 

Mais bon, pour l'instant son presque-pas-petit-ami-à-peine-plus-qu'un-pote-et-encore était sur le toit de l'école, à peine réveillé à cause du bruit qu'avait causé Dumby.

« Ddd…dormirrrrrr…….. zzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz » Puis il sentit un courant d'air et ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que soit son lit était bancal soit le château était en pente et il n'avait rien remarqué avant « AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS QU'EST CE QUE….. »

« Ron calme toi et descend de là » fit une voix derrière lui

« Hermione…..je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui m'a progeté ici….. »

« ……hum….changeons de sujet…..t'as entendu l'annonce de Dumbledore ? »

« Tu veux  VRAIMENT parler de ça alors que je suis sur un toit à je sais pas combien de mètres de hauteur au risque d'une chute plus que mortelle ? »

« Oui » *regard menaçant*

«………………… Ok…. »

Pendant ce temps Dumbledore avait rassemblé les élèves dans la grande salle pour leur expliquer les horaires et l'obligation de se trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière (ou plusieurs si on s'appelle Malefoy), provoquant gloussements et autres bruits gluturaux d'aussi bon augure. 

Puis, ce fut la panique « CE SOIR ????? » réalisèrent les filles, elles n'avaient plus que 10 heures pour se préparer ! Elles se ruèrent paniquées vers la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard la plus proche, piétinant quelques elfes de maison au passage. 

Severus Rogue, qui venait d'enfermer Chourave dans un cachot  après s'être réveillé à 3 cm de son visage et d'avoir faillit passer de vie à trépas en l'apattant avec un poster grandeur nature de lui en maillot de beach-quidditch, allait justement entrer dans le grand hall et échappa de justesse à une mort certaine en se précipitant dans une salle de classe toute proche.

« Severuuuuuuuuuuussss » susurra quelqu'un

Son sang se glaça, non, ça n'était pas possible, pas ELLE, pas ICI ! pas ENCORE !!! Mais ça n'était pas possible, à moins qu'elle connaisse des passages secrets ou qu'elle ait menacé de libérer tous les elfes de maison. Il venait de la laisser dans un cachot, et la connaissant, elle devait encore être en train de bénir son image……. Chassant ces pensées déplaisantes voire hautement dégoutantes, il se tourna avec précaution vers le bureau….

« Venez vous asseoir près de moi mon petit Sevychoux »

Sur le bureau, à coté d'un magnum de Cherry, se trouvait dans une pose euh…. lascive…... Sybille Trewlaney, professeur de divination porté sur la bouteille.

(A/N : Sevychoux ! Quel séducteur tu fais!)

Entre la mort par piétinement et CA, le choix n'était pas dur pour le maître des potions de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la porte à grande volée et n'entendit pas Trewlaney avaler cul sec son fond de bouteille en disant : 

« Et merde encore raté….hic…. d'abord Lupinou …..hic……et maintenant ….hic ….! Bon, si ça marche pas avec ..hic….. Flitwick euh…..ah oui ! Hagrid !!!!….HIC……zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz »

Et de tomber du bureau en coma éthylique.

Ginny avait l'impression d'être passée sous le Hogward Express, elle aimerait bien que l'auteur arrête de la faire s'évanouir de douleur/terreur 5 fois par chapitre ainsi que piquer des sprints mais comme l'auteur a décidé d'en faire son seul ou presque personnage presque sensé elle a pas le choix. Et surtout aussi parce que l'auteur a pas beaucoup d'idée et qu'elle parle toute seule dans sa fic au lieu d'écrire ses imbécilités sur les personnages.

(A/N : TA GUEULE JIJI)

(A/N *après camisole, calmants et thérapie* : euh……reprenons ?)

Ginny avait atterrit sur Potter. Son balafré chéri étant increvable elle n'avait pas à s'inquieter outre mesure pour lui. Par contre Flipper avait disparu ! Paniquée d'être la seule adolescente responsable de tout Poudlard (des adultes responsables ? Ici ? MWHAHAHAHAHAHA…..kof…..)  et d'avoir encore perdu l'intrépide fils de Neville qui avait décidément hérité de son père pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible sans s'en rendre compte, elle se releva et se mis à sa recherche, non s'en remarquer qu'Harry avait fait en sorte d'atterrir tête la premiere pour pouvoir sauver son BALAIS ! 

Elle y repenserait plus tard mais pour l'instant elle avait d'autres chats à foueter. Puis elle vit quelque chose de petit, joufflu et avec des écailles sur les jambes se diriger vers le calamar géant……..

« FLIPPER REVIENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais le bébé, étant moitié sirène, avait déjà battu le record de natation syncro. Etant moitié Neville il le battait pour foncer droit sur un calamar géant en furie…..

« FLIPPER !!!! FLIPPPERRRRRRR !!! NOONNNNNN » hurla-t-elle pendant que les passants la regardait d'un air bizarre, pensant qu'elle avait enfin craqué et qu'elle était à la recherche de son alter égo sous la forme d'un dauphin d'une série navrante des années 60-70 (et d'une EXTREMENT plus navrante des années 90 si vous aussi vous l'avez aperçue vous savez de quoi je parle) et se regroupaient autour d'elle en cherchant un cétacé qui pourrait surgir des eaux du lac.

Une des passantes, après l'avoir regardée avec dédain, aperçu Potter, ce qui amena un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Du coin de l'oeil Ginny la vit s'accroupir à côté d'Harry, qui gisait toujours dans les vapes. 

La RADASSE ! Oui c'était Cho Chang, elle osait revenir à la charge pour abuser de celui-qui-a-survécu-assez-longtemps-pour-se-refaire-chatouiller-les-agmydales-par-Chang  alors que Ginny n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se charger d'elle la première fois. 

Elle était tiraillée entre la volonté d'envoyer valser tous les badauds autour d'elle pour aller lui régler son compte et celle de ne pas quitter Flipper des yeux.

Quand la bouche de Chang entra en contact avec celle du héros quelques personnes volèrent au moins jusqu'à Durmstang autour de Ginny, elle s'appretait à aller montrer à Chang de quoi une Weasley était capable quand elle entendit de grandes exclamations autour d'elle.

Le calamar géant avait attrappé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait les pieds palmés et la tête de Neville….

Dans la tour d'astronomie, Ron était toujours sur le toit……

« Euh…..donc Hermione…..tu pense qu'on devrait aller ensemble au  euh….b….ba…ball ????? » demanda-t-il tellement rouge qu'à la hauteur ou il était il pouvait faire phare ou tour de contrôle, au choix.

« OUI !!!! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se reprendre « euh…. Peut-être….en fait….laisse moi réfléchir… » Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un bidon de produit pour les cheveux, de son costume, du temps de préparation et de l'équation syntaxique du triangle iscoèle parallèle au théorème de son devoir d'arithmancie avant de lever enfin les yeux sur Ron et de répondre « Bon d'accord ! »

De joie Ron faillit tomber du toit mais l'auteur trouve que ça ferait beaucoup de chutes en un seul chapitre. Il se contenta de redescendre dans la tour d'astronomie et de demander à Hermione :

« Euh, qu'est ce qu'on dit aux autres ? »

Argh, elle n'avait pas songé à cet aspect de la question.

« Ben euh….. ben rien….. » (très constructif Granger!)

« Rien ? Mais ils vont bien se rendre compte de quelque chose si euh, je sais pas moi, on danse ensemble toute la soirée comme on est sencé le faire à un BAL ! »

« Sinon il y a toujours la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry ! »

*Ron avait passé le stade de la combustion spontannée*

« SI T'AS HONTE DE MOI FALLAIT PAS ATTENDRE QUE JE T'INVITE ! L'ANNEE DERNIERE AVEC VIKTORRRRRR T'AVAIS PAS CE PROBLEME !!! T'AS QU'A ASSUMER DERRIERE SI JE SUIS NI RICHE NI CELEBRE MAIS TROP IRRESISTIBLE POUR QUE TU PUISSE T'EMPECHER DE POSER TES MAINS SUR M….. »

(Finallement l'auteur a décidé qu'il n'y a jamais assez de chutes dans une fic.)

Avant de toucher le sol il entendit : « PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA TRES BIEN J'Y VAIS AVEC VIKTOR ! »

Pré-au-Lard était envahit par l'hystérie collective des élèves de Poudlard, les achats de costumes  pour le bal, c'était bien un coup de Dumby d'annoncer ça sur un coup de tête. Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown songeaient à lui faire un procès parce que selon Teen Witch il fallait au moins 23 jours à partir de la nouvelle lune, avec un cil de crocodile et du fil dentaire de castor sous l'oreiller pour rêver du costume PARFAIT. L'âge et la sénilité précoce doublée d'alcoolisme latent n'excusait pas tout !

Draco Malefoy lui, avait déjà reçu 235 invitations, dont à sa grande surprise (en fait non, il SAIT qu'il est siiiiiiiiiiiiiii irresistible) 24 venant d'autres individus de sexe masculin. Il avait décidé de n'en choisir que 12 (dont 2 mecs, il devait respecter les quotas) mais à sa grande surprise, une d'entre elle qu'il avait sélectionné avait _omis_ de l'inviter mais sans nul doute elle en mourrait d'envie, après tout les querelles familliales ont la dent dure, surtout pour Ginny Weasley.

Ginny avait l'oreille qui sifflait sans raison et un grand frisson lui traversa l'échine, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on avait voulu lui parler. Mais bon, les histoires de poltergeist devraient attendre, elle avait un acte héroique à faire faire à l'increvable Potter. Mais d'abord elle devrait décoller une sangsue de serdaigle de sa bouche.

« Hé HARRY TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE C'EST UNE STRATEGIE POUR TE DECONCENTRER AU …(pose inutile mais tellement classe pour le suspense) QUIDDITCH !!!! VIENS JOUER LE HEROS ET SAUVE FLIPPER !!!!!!!!!! »

Cho Chang fut progetée en arrière par un « Tu ne m'aura pas MONSTRE ! » d'Harry, droit à l'endroit où Ron avait atterrit. Ce qui le réveilla d'ailleurs. C'était miraculeux, il n'avait rien eu, l'elfe de maison qu'il avait écrasé ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant…..

Cho avait trouvé un autre gryffondor plus jeune qu'elle qui lui aussi était le-garçon-qui-a-survécu même si ça n'était qu'à la chute du toit c'était toujours ça !

« Hum… dit moi tu fais quoi ce soir ? » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille

Ron, étant un adolescent tourmenté par ses hormones et toujours vexé par Hermione répondit :

« euuuuhhh….r…rrrr….rien…… »

« Quoi ? Personne pour t'accompagner à ce bal ? » 

Elle commençait à joindre le geste à la parole

« N…nnnn….nooonnnn…. »

«Tu y viendrais avec moi ? »

Sa main remontait dangereusement le long de la cuisse de Ron

« Ouu….ouuuiiiii …… »

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un telescope se fracassa à quelques cm de l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tot.

Inconscient de tous ces drames dignes d'un mauvais épisode (ah y'en a des bons ?) d'Amour Gloire et Sorcier (Ó Han ou Ela ou les deux je sais plus), Dumby préparait ses cocktails. La soirée s'annonçait explosive !

Les elfes de maison eux, deviennent une espèce en voie de disparition. Sirius pourra-t-il les sauver ???

A/N :  Remarquez ça fera toujours moins de tricot à faire pour Hermione


	4. Bal de Noel ARGH

_Pfiou ! Je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre, je suis vraiment désolé *se planque* mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_En attendant toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues ! Au fait Mangemort, j'ai rien pris avant d'écrire ça, promis ! Enfin si les cocktails Quizas comptent pas….._

_DW, pour répondre à ta question, Ginny a beau être une des seules personnes responsables de Poudlard, n'empêche qu'on a tous nos faiblesses….lol. Pitinad, ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'avec le temps t'aimeras autant cette fic que HP à la plage. Katarina je pense que les réponses à la plupart de tes questions seront dans ce chapitre ! Miss Tania, Cyngathi, Stracciatella, Bibi voilà la suite mais je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine comme pour le DEGM dans la mesure de mes moyens, promis !_

Bon alors continuons et je n'oublie pas que RIEN ne m'appartiens de l'univers de HP….je sais que j'ai tendance à oublier les disclaimers ET ALORS (c'est dur la réalité) :p

Le calamar géant du lac de Poudlard était une créature plutôt pacifique d'habitude, mais là il était en train de faire une indigestion de Miss Teigne et c'était pas beau à voir, le pauvre – une minute de silence pour compatir à sa douleur – en tout cas il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait (enfin à condition que les calamar géant ont une conscience….mais bon Potter est sensé en avoir une alors….). 

Flipper lui, se marrait bien, c'était comme les montagnes russes en plus humide et gluant. Cependant Ginny était toujours inquiète, et si le calamar le lâchait de trop haut ou lui donnait un coup sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Harry allez on y va ! »

« Mais l'entrainement !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Plus TARD HARRY ! »

« Mais Ginnyyyeeeeuuuuhhhhh »

« Harry regarde bien, c'est un enfant innocent qui risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, souviens toi de ton enfance difficile et de toutes les choses abominables qui te sont arrivées dans la vie pour te motiver et en option construire un centre pour sorciers défavorisés »

« O_o  et il y aura un tobogan dans ce centre ???? »

« …….si tu veux….. »

« ON Y VA QUAND ? »

« …… Harry c'est pas encore construit….. »

« On joue au QUIDDITCH alors ! »

Ginny bénéficia de l'effet de surprise pour s'emparer de l'éclair de feu de Potter, elle lui assena un coup qui aurait envoyé n'importe quel être humain NORMAL jusqu'à Privet Drive et le laissa inconscient pour aller se charger du boulot elle-même.

Heureusement que Chang était déjà occupée ailleurs…..

Pendant ce temps Sirius contemplait l'hécatombe parmi ses nouveaux collègue elfes de maison, ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il avait cette couverture bidon et il commençait à en ressentir les effets secondaires, notamment une nouvelle tendance au masochisme et la désagréable habitude de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne….

Il devait aider à la préparation de la grande salle pour le bal du soir et en se dirigeant à la grande salle il tomba sur Lupin qui paraissait plutot pressé….

« Remus ? »

« ….Ouf c'est toi ! » soupira Lupin avec soulagement

« Pourquoi tu fais une tête de bête traquée ? Aie Sirius ne doit pas poser de questions ! »

« ….Sirius lâche cette gargouille…… »

« Désolé….l'habitude ….désolé vraiment….. DESOLE »

« Sirius si tu lâche pas ce fouet, ce tison, ces charbons ardents, cette planche à clous et ces bandes de cire froide c'est moi qui vais t'en foutre une »

« Oui Sirius est DESOLE…… »

BAM

«……Moony, rappelle moi d'avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore à propos de tout ça, au fait tu m'as pas dit pourquoi t'as l'air d'être poursuivit pas Freddy Krugger (si qulqu'un veut bien me dire comment ça s'écrit) »

« Pire, Trewlaney »

« Aie, de nouveau en stade nympho d'après ce qu'on dit »

« Oui, elle a même faillit coincer Flitwick dans un coin, heureusement il était à proximité d'une fenetre, ça me fat penser qu'il va falloir trouver un nouveau prof d'enchantement en attendant qu'il sorte du coma »

*et voici une démonstation exemplaire de la danse de l'entretient d'embauche par Sirius *

« Et MOI Moony, je suis qualifié !!!! »

« Euh….Oh tu es en retard pour la déco non ? »

« NOOONNNNN je vais encore devoir me coudre les orteils ! »

« ……….. » fit Lupin (qu'est ce qu'il peut être locace lui) en regardant Sirius s'élancer vers le grand hall en se prenant toutes les portes et coins de murs qu'il pouvait trouver sur son passage.

Ron n'en revenait pas, il avait une cavalière pour le bal de noël, et elle au moins elle ne lui demandait pas de se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité ! Il regarda Cho Chang lui adresser un sourire ravageur plein de promesses avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour aller se préparer. 

Un mouvement de hanche pareil aurait suffit à faire sombrer le Titanic, d'ailleurs la plupart des mecs de Poudlard avaient les yeux rivés sur une certaine partie de son anatomie située entre son dos et ses jambes, qui tanguait encore plus que Flipper dans le lac….

En parlant de Flipper, ce dernier riait toujours aux éclats coincé dans la tentacule du calamar, Ginny, elle, volait vers lui le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Harry, qui venait de reprendre conscience eut d'abord le réflexe d'hurler à la mort en voyant la perte de son balais adoré. Le cherchant d'un air démentiel, il l'aperçu enfin…..avec Ginny Weasley dessus….bizarrement tout envie de meurtre le quitta, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau pensait-il en la voyant éviter les coups de tentacule en hurlant des injures qui, si sa mère les avait entendue, l'auraient forcé à rester punie dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et plus encore.

« RAHHHHHHHHHH SALOPERIE DE CALAMAR £%Pµ£¨L§%M**[@^$*ù& !!! JE VAIS TE FAIRE RENTRER TES PUT**** DE PATTES JUSQU'A LA GLOTTE EN PASSANT PAR TES ******** POUR QUE TU PUISSE TE RECONVERTIR EN DANSEUSE TRANSFORMISTE A 8 PATTES ! » Hurlait-t-elle entre autres, remerciant Merlin et ses cocktails que la tentacule du calamar recouvre les oreilles de Flipper.

Le calamar semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à execution, et ayant déjà ingurgité Miss Teigne, il avait eu son lot d'abominables souffrances. Sa petite destabilisation suffit à Ginny pour lui arracher Flipper avec un cri victorieux.

Harry était impressionné. Il ne soupsonnait un tel tempérament et surtout, elle avait SAUVE Flipper en volant presque aussi bien que lui. 

 « GINNY ! » s'écria-t-il en la voyant regagner le rivage

« Euh…Harry, désolée pour t'avoir pris ton balais »

« Pas grave ! C'était super ! Tu pourrais devenir Héros en Second de Poudlard ! »

« …… »

« Si si ! avec toi dans l'équipe de quidditch nous sommes invincibles MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

« …..bon…..je vais ramener Flipper à l'interieur moi….. et puis je dois me préparer pour ce soir….. »

« Et le quiddiiiiiiitch ??? _   » 

« Euh Harry, on va dire que ce que je viens de faire comptait pour un entrainement d'accord ? »

« Le calamar géant joue au quidditch ??????? O_o »

« ……….. hum….passons…..au fait Harry tu te déguise comment pour ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi y'a quoi ce soir ? »

« …Au cas où tu n'aurais pas eu les tympans défoncés par l'annonce de Dumbledore ET la chanson abominable qui suivit, ce soir il y a un bal costumé…… »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  ok !!!!!!!! »

Réalisant qu'Harry, vu qu'il n'était pas au courant, n'avait pas de cavalière, Ginny repassa en mode je-suis-une-timide-douce-et-gentille-Weasley-impressionnée-par-le-plus-grand-crétin-à-cicatrice-de-la-planète.

« Euh….Harry, tu….tu voudrais y….y aller avec …moi ? » elle était au stade de la combustion spontannée

« Où ça ? »

« ……….. » difficilement Ginny reprit « au…au bal…. »

« Oui ! On parlera des prochaines stratégies de quidditch tu sais par rapport à l'année dernière et en considérant les autres équipes (blah blah blah blahhhhhhh)… »

Mais Ginny n'écoutait plus, elle attendait ce moment depuis sa troisième année quand elle aurait pu aller au bal de noël avec lui si elle n'avait pas déjà dit oui à Neville à ce moment là.

Neville ! Elle venait de se souvenir de Flipper, qui commençait à étouffer, serré dans ses bras. Elle devait encore choisir entre l'ammener à Lupin et Mc Gonagall ou aller se préparer pour le bal…

Les profs ? Le bal ? Les profs ? le bal ? les profs ? le bal ?les profs ?

LE BAL ! (cette partie était dédiée à Ela)

Après tout, elle pouvait bien surveiller encore un peu Flipper tout en choississant ses habits, son maquillage, sa coiffure et en racontant pleins de ragots avec les autres filles.

Elle remontait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand elle tomba sur une Hermione furieuse.

« Euh Hermione ça va ? » 

« TRES BIEN MERCI ! » rugit-elle

« …..euh…ok…..au fait je vais au bal avec Harry !!!! » Ginny était encore transportée de joie

« QUOI ??? » fit Hermione d'un ton paniqué « Il y va pas avec Chang ???? »

« Non elle y va avec mon frère » Ginny était si heureuse qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait

«……. » 

« Au fait tu peux me rendre un servi…. Hermione ????? »

Hermione Granger avait disparu, en fait elle s'était ruée vers la volière d'un air si furieux que des premières années jurèrent par la suite avoir vu plusieurs elfes de maison se jeter dans le feu en croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Apparement Ginny devrait se préparer toute seule, elle n'avait pas envie de subir les discussions hautement évoluées de Pavarti et Lavande sur leur costume de pop star moldues qu'elles n'avaient loué que parce que Teen Witch disait qu'en cas de fête imprévue c'était la meilleure chose à mettre pour remporter le prix de la Reine du Bal. Ginny allait quand même leur dire qu'aucune élection n'était prévue quand elle vit une lettre sur son lit.

Une lettre accompagnée d'un paquet et sur laquelle était imposé le sceau des Serpentard. Elle allait tout simplement les jetter à la poubelle quand Lavande entra dans sa chambre.

« GINNY C'EST ABOMINABLE J'AI PLUS DE GLOSS CERISE N°23 DIS MOI QUE T'EN AS ! O_o  ohhhhh mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, une invitation ? »

« Sais po, j'allais le jeter regarde le sceau »

Lavande écarquilla les yeux « une invitation d'un serpentard ???? »

« Lavande demande lui aussi si elle a du vernis…. » fit Pavarti qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, puis voyant l'air de Lavande « qu'est ce qui se passe ???? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« PAV ! (ça c'est du surnom bien pourri) regarde - d'où – ça - vient ! »

« Serpentard ? O_o »

Ginny sentait venir la suite, elles étaient en mode oh-mon-dieu-encore-un-truc-qui-ne-nous-regarde-pas-mais-dans-lequel-on-va-quand-même-mettre-notre-nez-dedans, elle les devança :

« Allez-y ouvrez là si vous y tenez vraiment mais si vous êtes brûlés au troisième degrés par un sort quelconque je m'en fiche vous pourrez mourir ici dans d'atroces souffrances moi je vais prendre ma douche »

Sur ce elle s'en alla en prenant son costume avec elle.

Pavarti et Lavande ouvrirent la lettre avec frénésie et s'évanouirent en sentant le parfum qui s'en échappa.

Ce fut Hermione qui les trouva, mais elle décida qu'elles pouvaient bien dormir encore un peu, ça ferait toujours moins de bruits de basse-cour à ce satané bal… D'ailleurs elle pourrait ENFIN se préparer tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas franchement eu le choix parmi les costumes restant à Pré-Au-Lard mais au moins Ron allait regretter d'être né. 

Remus s'amusait bien pour l'instant, le bal n'avait pas tout à fait commencé mais il n'avait pas encore croisé Trewlaney donc… Et en prime il attendait avec Chourave l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, pour rien au monde il ne raterait la tête de Snivellus en voyant Mme Chourave déguisée en Morticia Adams destructurée rien que pour lui. 

«Mon cher Remus vous pensez qu'il va être encore long? J'espère qu'il va aimer mon déguisement !!! C'est pas trop moulant au moins ??? »

En fait Lupin n'en savait rien, il avait aperçu le bras boudiné de sa collègue avec sa manche prête à craquée et s'était dit que si son bras ressemblait à ça il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de voir le reste. Depuis il restait fixé sur le bout de feuille de chou qui lui restait dans les cheveux…..

Dumbledore venait d'entrer, il était déguisé en lapin….enfin bon plus personne ne cherchait à comprendre de toute façon….

Voyant un moyen d'échapper à Chourave il se dirigea vers Dumby qui avait reprit sa place derrière le bar.

« Remuuussss ! un petit cocktail ??? »

« Plus tard Albus…… »

« Bon alors je le bois ! »

« Euh c'est déjà votre douzième et vous êtes là que depuis 35 secondes…… »

« QUIZAS QUIZAS QUIZAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS »

« …….. »

« Au fait Remus vous êtes déguisé en quoi ? » demanda Dumby en avalant une olive

«…… en seul adulte responsable de Poudlard….. »

« cool ! »

« …….. »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de rajouter autre chose, les élèves commençaient à entrer dans le grand hall. Il distingua Hannah Abbot et Ernie McMillan déguisés en Telletubbies, les jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan en hommes des cavernes accompagnés des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor visiblement pas très à l'aise dans leur bikinis peau de bête, Terry Boot et Susan Bones avaient visiblement échangés leurs uniformes d'école, ce qui ne faisait pas un grand changement pour elle excepté le pantalon et la cravate de serdaigle, mais Terry se fesait siffler avec sa jupette…d'ailleurs Marcus Flint le regardait d'un air bizarre dans son costume de bûcheron, Neville, tout juste reveillé, regardait autour de lui d'un air hagard dans son déguisement de citrouille géante, tout le monde arrivait plus ou moins en même temps. 

Ron et Harry venaient de descendre également. Lupin se dirigea vers eux. 

« Euh…joli costume Ron mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu avais le droit de mettre une armure de l'école…… »

« Ben…euh…..j'ai juste pris la côte de mailles, le bouclier, l'épée et les protèges bras et jambes et….. »

« En fait t'as tout pris sauf le casque….. »

« ….euh oui….. »

« Harry ? HARRY YOOHOO » fit Lupin en voyant Potter absorbé par la boule à facette « Harry explique moi pourquoi t'es en uniforme de quidditch……. »

« Oui POURQUOI ??? » fit une voix

Ginny Weasley s'était approchée, déguisée en Petit Chaperon Rouge

« O_o ben Ginny t'as un nouvel uniforme de Quidditch toi aussi ? Remarque la cape rouge je comprend, mais la jupe et le pannier…. »

« ……… » Elle allait répondre quelque chose quand des cris aigus retentirent.

Draco Malefoy venait de faire son appartition en fanfare. Il était vétu d'une toge et était sur un char tiré par Crabb et Goyles. Sa douzaine de cavaliers (ères) suivaient derrière lui en jettant des pétales de rose autour d'eux.

« César je suis Césaaaaaaar ! Mais où est ma Cléopâââââââââtreeeeeee ? » fit-il d'un ton mélodramatique provoquant moults évanouissements

De sa hauteur il aperçu Ginny. D'un claquement de doigt il fit démarrer C&G et alla vers elle.

« Virginia ma chère, tu n'as pas reçu mon paquet ? »

« euh…ah ça venait de toi…je l'ai pas ouvert…… »

« ………. » Draco inspira profondément, la pauvre petite avait été effrayée par le sceau de serpentard, c'est bien naturel « en fait je sais que tu n'as pas osé m'envoyé d'invitation alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas lui envoyer un costume qui irai siiiiiii bien avec le mien non ? Et puis je trouvais que ….. »

Ginny était partie pour aller danser (ou plutôt l'obliger de bouger ses pieds en rythme en faisant passer ça pour un entrainement de quidditch) avec Harry, le plantant là pendant qu'il débitait ses salades à un parterre de 3emes années dégoulinantes de bave.

Ron, lui, se demandait pour pas changer ce que faisait Hermione, enfin jusqu'à ce que Cho Chang (qui portait une version du costume de la mère noël un peu euh….comment dire sans être vulgaire….digne d'un porno ?) arrive vers lui.

Seulement elle avait compté sans la vengeance de Granger. Celle ci venait de sortir son arme secrète : le costume de pom-pom girl des Chudley Cannon ! Tant pis pour sa dignité, elle avait juste envie de faire payer Ron ! MWHAHAHAHAHA

Ron bava encore plus, elle le connaissait bien, surtout sa fascination pour cette équipe de quidditch minable. Il ne se réveilla qu'en entendant

« HERRRRRMIONEEEÛÛÛÛHHHHHH ? Jeu suuis arrrrrrrrrrrrivé, c'est leu prôfeseurrrrrr RRRRogue qui est veunu meu cherrrrcher ! »

Krum….Viktor Krum….

Tout le monde dans le grand hall retenait son souffle et seul le bruit du shaker de Dumby était audible. Jusqu'à ce que :

« Mais Ginny tu m'avais pas dit que Rogue c'était BATMAN ! »

A/N remarquez pour Potter la confusion est facile 


	5. C'est enfin Noel ou la musique d'une stu...

Bon, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas mis à jour mes fics… je mériterait de m'infliger les supplices des elfes de maisons qui trainent par ici mais j'ai une bonne excuse, mon pc était mort pendant près d'un mois et demi et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais pu commencer dessus. Et il y a rien de moins motivant que de savoir qu'il faut refaire tout ce qu'on a déjà écrit.

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour Noël et merci à Bibi qui n'abandonne jamais et c'est grâce à sa review que j'ai fini ce chapitre.

Joyeux Noël à tous ! 

Viktor Krum, joueur vedette de l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch était à Poudlard en tant que cavalier d'Hermione Granger. Pendant que la totalité du hall (excepté Potter) retenait son souffle en attendant le drame Remus Lupin préparait un plan d'évacuation de la salle. Il remarqua que quoiqu'il se passe, au moins une cinquantaine d'élèves périraient dans d'atroces souffrances (au meilleur des cas).

 Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour dédramatiser la situation. Ne pouvant compter sur aucun adulte, Dumbledore ingurgitant cocktail sur cocktail, Chourave que personne n'osait regarder (elle avait réussit à faire se suicider encore quelques elfes de maison qui pensaient avoir fait rétrécir son costume et qui ne voulaient pas être responsable de l'hécatombe si par malheur les coutures craquaient) et qui pour l'instant essayait d'atteindre Rogue à travers la foule , Rogue n'ayant pas encore vu Chourave mais qui serait indisponible soit mort ou en fuite apres, Flitwick toujours dans le coma, et les autres étant introuvables (ou plutôt qui ont jamais été aussi inspirés de faillir à leur devoir).

Il fit signe à Ginny Weasley de le rejoindre avec Potter. Ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté vu que ce dernier essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur la double identité de leur professeur de potion.

« Mais Ginny alors le vrai nom de Rogue c'est Bruce Wayne ? »

Tentant vainement d'expliquer à Potter que Severus Rogue n'était PAS déguisé mais que s'il faisait marcher son cerveau il se souviendrait que Rogue s'était toujours habillé en noir avec une cape, Harry lui répondit  « si CA c'était pas une preuve !!! »

Surtout que souvenez-vous, maintenant il a des muscles 

Lupin avait un plan pour sauver la plupart des innocents mais il avait besoin de plusieurs personnes. Ginny et Harry (même si ce dernier ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, s'il faut sauver des gens……) l'assurèrent de leur aide.

Seulement Ginny avait un petit problème….un problème qui avait les pieds palmés et des écailles. Tant qu'elle tenait Lupin elle pouvait lui expliquer. 

«Professeur ? Je dois vous montrer quelque chose avant » dit-elle avant de sortir Flipper de son panier 

Voyant l'expression de Lupin elle s'empressa d'ajouter « euh c'est le fils de Neville on s'en est occupé, bon maintenant ….euh tenez ! » Elle déposa (jeta ?) Flipper dans les bras du loup-garou abasourdi avant de partir en mission à toute vitesse, entraînant Potter derrière elle.

« Remus ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » fit une voix derrière lui

« Ah Minerva vous voilà enf……pfffff mwhahh….hum….joli costume ma chère….. » Minerva McGonagall portait un costume de….. catwoman….Lupin trouva préférable de cacher les yeux de Flipper à cet instant précis.

De son côté Ronald Weasley tremblait presque de rage, elle avait OSE ramener Krum ! Bon elle était si sexy dans ce petit uniforme orange…Euh noooonnnnnnnn il se répetait « regarde Chang Ron, regarde » mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le t-shirt TRES serré d'Hermione. 

D'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par sa contemplation il aurait vu venir le coup…

Hermione, elle, était outrée ! Enfin officiellement, c'est pas comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Ron en la voyant comme ça, le meilleur c'était la tête de Chang dans son ridicule costume MWHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bon elle s'était servi de Krum et c'était pas très fair-play pour lui, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Le pauvre n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle avait pas mis l'uniforme de l'équipe bulgare à la place. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil de côté pour surveiller Chang au cas où elle voudrait réanimer Ron mais la radasse semblait très intéressée par le costume de calamar géant rose de Viktor…

Et oui, une star internationale de Quidditch, ça pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Hermione était un peu soulagée de ne pas avoir à la détacher du corps de Ron, mais dans son égo elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Si c'était une guerre ouverte qu'elle voulait, elle allait l'avoir….

« Hé CHANG ! »

« Granger, quel joli costume ! c'est juste qu'il serait tellement mieux sur  quelqu'un d'autre, avec des mollets moins euh….ne le prend pas mal surtout ma chère, imposants »

Hermione lui balança un banc  qu'elle réussit à éviter au dernier moment, elle riposta en lui envoyant les tabourets de bar de Dumby. Hermione faillit se faire toucher mais effectua une roulade sur le côté (qui lui valu des applaudissements de la part du corps enseignant) et lui jeta le bol de punch de 200L (au moins nous sommes à Poudlard souvenez vous) à la tête. Chang évita le plus gros mais fut trempée, les 14 heures qu'elle avait passé à se préparer réduites à néant. Krum venait d'avancer vers elle pour l'inciter à se calmer (il n'avait pas osé aller inciter _Hermione_ au calme)  et de rage elle le balança sur Granger qui, surprise, ne pu l'éviter. 

Krum n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Surtout qu'Hermione était coincée sous le costume en plastique rose.

Ron lui, avait été éclaboussé par le punch et s'était réveillé à temps pour assister à l'envoi de Krum sur Hermione. Il vit rouge quand il s'aperçu que le crétin bulgare touchait des parties du corps d'Hermione que lui-même n'avait jamais osé rien qu'y penser. Il se leva et avança vers eux pour libérer Granger d'un danger probable d'étouffement et pour étrangler Krum accessoirement. Il repoussa Chang qui venait se coller à lui s'en même lui adresser un regard (oui, Ron Weasley aussi peut-être en mode semi-héros) l'envoyant droit sur Crabb et Goyles, ravis.

Il marcha droit sur Krum, le saisit par les tentacules et le fit voler dans les airs. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, si elle n'était pas siiiiiiiiiiiiiii mure et évoluée pour son âge elle se serait laisser aller au fantasme universel du prince charmant dans sa belle armure. Sauf que le prince en question était tout sauf riche et que c'était même pas son armure…… Seulement de son côté Ron était toujours en mode semi-héros. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent de la salle dans un tourbillon romantique qui fit s'extasier toutes les filles de 2eme et troisièmes années (voir quelques autres) ainsi qu'un bruyant reniflement venant de la direction de Chourave, mais personne n'osa se tourner pour vérifier. Ron et Hermione quittèrent donc la salle pour d'autres aventures (hum….) dans un grincement d'armure qui commençait à rouiller à cause du punch. 

« Hermione je crois que l'armure et rouillée….. »

« Et alors ???? »

« Je….Je peux plus bouger …. »

« QUOI ? »

Pendant ce temps Dumbledore, lui, se marrait bien, vraiment ! Il faisait DJ Lapinou Senile Bourré en scratchant les plus grands tubes d'André Rieu. 

C'est là que Remus, voyant Chourave s'approcher dangereusement de Rogue afin de l'entrainer sur la piste, décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu puisque le drame avait été évité. Il alluma la vieille chaine Hi-Fi du cours d'étude des Moldus et la brancha sur les amplis à la place des platines de Dumby. Le vieillard groovy ne vit pas la différence et continua de scrattcher.

Severus Rogue, par contre….

En effet, la chanson que Lupin avait mis, était un des slows les plus niais et atroce de l'histoire de la chanson, c'était une face B de Britney Spears chantée par la Star Academy accompagné des cœurs de l'Armée Rouge (ça donne envie hein ?).

Pendant que la plupart des élèves possédant une oreille et un minimum de goûts musicaux s'enfuyaient en courant et que les elfes de maison érigeaient un autel à la gloire de l'appareil qu'ils appelleraient dorénavant « la machine à torture », Chourave avait empoigné Rogue et se serrait contre lui à en faire pêter ses coutures.

« Oh Sevichoux ! Ca sera notre chanson ! C'est siiiiiiiiii romantique ! »

Sevichoux, lui, frôlait l'apoplexie jusqu'à ce que Lupin ait compris comment changer de disque sur ce foutu appareil moldu et ait mis quelque chose de plus écoutable. C'est donc sur un slow des Weird Sisters intitulé « Let Me Breathe or I'll Kick your Ass », que les étudiants retournèrent prudemment dans le hall. 

Ginny et Potter, eux, ne savaient d'où venait ce bruit abominable (ils étaient en mission inutile car : 1. tout c'est arrangé tout seul 2 : ils n'étaient pas resté assez longtemps pour écouter le plan après s'être débarrassés de Flipper) et le gène du héros du Balafré n'aidant pas, ils se retrouvèrent en moins de 5 secondes à leur point de départ, croisant au passage Hermione tentant d'aider Ron à se débarasser de l'armure avec un fer à souder. Ginny n'eut que le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance avant d'être entraînée à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le sillage d'Harry. Seulement elle entra en collision avec un elfe de maison portant un bol de punch destiné à remplacer celui qu'Hermione avait jeté sur Chang. 

« AHHHHHHH MON COSTUME !!!!! » Hurla-t-elle, et oui le punch au jus de citrouille c'est dur à faire partir et les cautions de location de costumes à Pré-au Lard c'est pas donné (et oui, ils ont le monopole alors…enfin bref on ne va pas s'étendre sur la pratiques honteuse de la hausse des prix qui, comparés à l'indice du Dow Jones et du CAC 40 …)

L'elfe de maison responsable de ce massacre était en bonne voie pour l'auto pendaison quand il fut arrêté par Potter :

« Héééé Siriuuuuuuusssssss !!!!!! »

« Harry ! Ah c'est dommage je dois aller me pendre mais je reviens tout de suite après, ensuite j'écouterai le cd de Moony ! »

« ….euh Sirius, c'est pas si grave attendez…» intervint Ginny, après tout elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort du énième membre de la famille de Potter

« Sirius méchant, Sirius doit aller écouter le CD en buvant les cocktails du directeur »

Harry commençait à scander ces paroles d'un air joyeux alors que Ginny commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Euh Sirius, comment dire…. Vous êtes humain pas vert, petit et masochiste à l'extrême (enfin bon, ça ça reste à prouver, il s'est bien évadé d'Azkaban et la première chose qu'il fait c'est d'aller trouver Potter….) »

« Oui, je sais, comme si j'avais pas eu assez de malheurs dans ma vie, il va falloir que je rajoute l'épisode « identification à un elfe de maison » à la longue liste des choses à raconter à ma thérapeute… Enfin, heureusement qu'Harry a l'héritage de ses parents parce que le mien va y passer… »

« … euh bon je vais aller me changer moi…. A tout à l'heure Sirius… »

« Siriuuuuuuuuussssss » s'écria Potter « je peux venir me nettoyer les genoux à la râpe à fromage avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr Harry !!! Je te montrerai comment se repasser les coudes au fer rouge en même temps ! »

Ginny s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout Harry était tellement heureux d'avoir des activités père/fils avec son parrain mais bon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement _crispée_ à la pensée qu'il l'abandonne sans aucun regret pour aller se torturer avec joie. En entrant dans son dortoir, elle eut une idée soudaine. Si CA ça ne le faisait pas réagir, au moins elle aurait une option de secours pour ne pas avoir à finir ses jours seule dévorée par ses hiboux alors que même son nombre astronomique de futurs neveux et nièces (avec 6 frères ça risque de lui coûter cher en cadeau de Noël dans le futur) n'oseraient plus passer par là.

Pendant ce temps Severus Rogue regardait avec envie les fantômes de Poudlard, eux, au moins on ne pouvait pas les toucher, pour l'instant il faisait le  mort, entrainé par Chourave. Il se disait que s'il arrêtait de se débattre comme un cinglé elle penserait qu'il faiblissait et relâcherait assez son étreinte pour qu'il puisse fuir (et accessoirement lui lancer une bonne douzaine de sort impardonnable et autres…), il avait gagné en muscle, mais quand même..

. 

Heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre aussi longtemps, Mc Gonagall, dans son costume de Catwoman (il commençait à se dire que les cocktails du directeur avaient des effets secondaires durables) s'approcha d'eux et toussota : 

« hum…. Désolée de vous interrompre durant cette _charmante_ étreinte, mais je dois vous confier quelque chose Severus, il faut absolument que je parle à Albus au sujet du nombre de décès croissant des elfes de maison. Tenez ! »

Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre et se jeta sur le bar. Il faut croire que le cuir l'avait dévergondée…. En tout cas Dumby lui fit une bonne demie douzaine de cocktails expérimentaux, à tel point qu'elle eut le droit unique de passer derrière le bar et de l'assister dans ses expériences… Seulement , bien qu'écossaise, sa bigoterie eut raison d'elle (elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant dans ses soirées habituellement dédiées au point de croix, aux romans Harlequin et à la confection de chapeaux moches) et elle sombra dans un coma éthylique non loin des parasols « Quizas »…

Rogue baissa les yeux sur ce que Mc Gonagall lui avait apporté, ça bougeait en tout cas. Il commença à l'ouvrir avec précaution et Chourave recula d'un pas. Voyant là une chance inespérée de lui échapper, il lui jeta le panier comme une bombe et couru….couru…..couru….couru… 

Il aperçu au loin Ginny Weasley qui redescendait de la tour de Gryffondor et de peur qu'elle n'indique à Chourave l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'engouffra dans la première salle qu'il vit et jeta un sort pour fermer la serrure.

Il souffla et se retourna pour inspecter les lieux ….

« Severuuuuuuuuuusssss mon troisième œil m'avait prévenue, coquin ! » fit une voix au milieu d'un nuage d'encens

« ALOHOMORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ginny entendit un cri déchirant provenir d'une salle non loin d'elle. Pensant que les elfes de maison étaient encore en train d'organiser  une session de leur club SM spécial Masochistes Endurcis (réunion toutes les semaines, euh jours, enfin quand ils ont un moment de libre et culpabilisent de n'avoir rien à faire en fait).

Elle était prête pour Potter ! Elle avait déjà réussit à le faire un tout petit peu réagir, mais elle voulait voir si ça marcherait hors d'un terrain de Quidditch…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les portes du grand hall…

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, danser, chanter ou même _boire_ à son arrivée. Puis il y eut :

« GINNYYYYYYYYY ! Oh Ginny je SAVAIS qu'on se comprendrait un jour, tu es MA-NI-FI-QUE, et tu es siiiiiiii ben assortie avec moi, et ! Mais quelle chevelure ! Il _faut_ que tu me dise ce que tu utilise comme shampoing et … »

Ginny avait été assaillie par nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Oui, elle avait mis le costume de Cléopatre qu'il lui avait envoyé. 

En voyant le paquet sur son lit alors que son déguisement de chaperon rouge était trempé de jus de citrouille, plutôt que de le sécher avec un sort,  elle s'était dit que c'était un bon moyen de voir enfin ce que Potter avait dans le ventre. Et puis s'il s'en fichait vraiment, plutôt que de rester à courir après le crétin à cicatrice qu'elle aimait depuis ses 10 ans, elle pourrait se tourner vers l'ennemi juré de sa famille entière. Il avait quand même un postérieur qui défiait les lois de la gravité…

« Ginny ! Ginny !!!!! »

Celle-ci se tourna avec espoir vers la voix de Potter qui l'appelait jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Ginny sur ta couronne c'est quoi ? un Vif d'Or ??????? »

Elle se retourna vers Malefoy, l'agrippa par sa toge et l'emmena faire un tour vers le lac. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait rien (pour pas changer…je me demande pourquoi je le précise encore….) pourquoi Ginny l'avait ignorée ? Pourquoi elle avait un truc qui ressemblait à un vif d'or si c'était pas pour jouer au Quidditch ? Pourquoi Rogue était Batman ? Pourquoi le Père Noël était déguisé en lapin ? Ah non, ça s'était Dumbledore. 

Content d'avoir une réponse à au moins UNE de ses questions existentielles, il se dirigea vers Lupin qui discutait avec Chourave qui avait découvert Flipper dans le panier, ce qui avait reporté ses projets de recherches d'un certain professeur aux cheveux gras.

« Mais mon cher Remus, vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avez confié cet enfant à Minerva ? »

« Oui, c'est Ginny Weasley qui me l'a apporté tout à l'heure, apparemment c'est le fils de Neville Longdubas… »

« Vous plaisantez hein ? »

« …non…. Mais croyez moi, je suis aussi surpris que vous d'apprendre qu'il avait une vie sexuelle….j'aurai parié que ce serait Malefoy qui commencerait à former la prochaine génération des étudiants de Poudlard…. »

« Remarquez je suppose qu'il prend ses précautions sinon on aurait BEAUCOUP de petits Malefoys par ici….brrrrrrrrrr imaginez le coût en gel……. »

« D'ailleurs je commence à m'inquiéter pour Ginny Weasley »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry, son gène du héros en mode plein gaz, il s'apprêtait à s'élancer dehors quand :

« Harryyyyyyyyyyy ? »

La radasse : le Retour de la Vengeance III (au moins), accompagnée de Krum en prime, apparemment elle s'ennuyait plus que prévu avec lui, il n'était pas assez connu par ici.

« Vade Retro, je dois aller sauver ma plus précieuse équipière des griffes d'un infâme traitre ! »

Et il a réussit à dire ça tout seul ! C'est fou ce que ça aide d'avoir son cerveau qui marche completement qu'une fois de temps en temps pour lui.

Krum, croyant qu'il parlait d'Hermione en tant que « précieuse équipière » laissa tomber Chang  comme un livre de Lockhart sur les 10213547 façons d'accorder du bleu avec du mauve et déclara à Potter :

« Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry ! Prrrrenons mon balais, il est plûs prrrrrrès ! Jeu viens aussi pourrrrr la sauver ! »

« D'accord ! »

Seulement c'est dur de chevaucher un balais avec un costume de Rex le Calamar Rose Mutant de l'Espace et ils mirent un certain temps à s'y installer tout les deux.

Pendant ce temps Malefoy débitait un nombre impressionnant de platitudes à Ginny, qui en avait un peu marre de se faire répeter la _chance_ qu'elle avait qu'il l'ait choisi, mais aussi _tous_ les obstacles qu'ils auraient à surmonter.

Puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à vanter la couleur du ciel, les tentacules du calamar qui luisaient à la lueur de la lune, les lumières du château etc…. Elle allait s'endormir et posa une question pour se tenir éveillée

« Dis, depuis quand t'es aussi fleur bleue ? »

« Mais c'est ma réputation d'être un sale dragueur qui jette les filles une fois qu'il a eut ce qu'il voulait, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est mon _père_ qui m'oblige ! »

« Nous y voilà » pensa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, franchement il aurait pu trouver mieux, maintenant il ouvrait les vannes, il pleurait sur le manque d'affection de ses parents, du fait qu'il était obligé de martyriser les autres au jardin d'enfants, qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis etc….

« Ohhhh Ginny ! je peux _vraiment _être moi même avec toi ! »

« T'aurais pu t'abstenir… » marmonna-t-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien » lui répondit-elle d'un air absent en lui tapotant le dos d'un air compatissant

« Oui tu m'écoute si bien toi ! je savais que tu me comprendrais, donc j'en était où ? ah oui, le jour de mes 9 ans mon père me confisqua mon seul ami, il s'appelait « F-X de l'Oréal », il avait un nom à particule pourtant, mais il n'était pas assez bien pour _lui _! C'était un pot de gel moldu, je lui avait fabriqué des yeux et nous vivions des aventures _extraordinaires _! »

« Mais oui, mais oui…… » en plus elle avait froid, ça caille sous la neige en costume de cléopatre…

Dans la grande salle, Fred et George prenait les paris, est-ce que Potter et Krum arriveraient à temps ? Ginny tuerait-elle Malefoy de ses propres mains s'il était trop entreprenant ?  Qui finirait avec qui ? Y'aura-t-il des survivants ?

Dumbledore avait parié que Drago et Krum finiraient ensemble mais pour la majorité ce fut les groupies de Malefoy qui votaient en masse pour la mort violente de Ginny Weasley.

Chourave, qui avait voté pour Ginny/Draco (ça lui rappelait _tellement_ sa relation avec Sevichoux chéri) avait la délicate mission d'annoncer à Neville sa paternité récente (il avait lamémoire sélective depuis son évanouissement il ne se souvenait pas de tout). Lupin était allé cherché Sirius pour assister à l'hypothétique seul et unique bagarre de son fillieul pour une fille même si ce n'était pas le but recherché…ah ça grandit vite à cet âge là…….

Chourave trouva Neville en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui regardaient avec attention l'évolution de la côte des paris.

« Mr. Longdubas ? »

« Oui professeur ? »

« Voilà votre fils Flipper! SEVICHOUX J'ARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Neville regarda Flipper, puis les autres, puis Flipper à nouveaux, puis marmonna quelque chose à propos de la réaction de sa grand-mère, puis sur le tableau qui avait été installé juste avant par Dumby pour suivre les paris s'afficha la rubrique « combien de temps avant que Neville ne se reveille ? »

Luna fut désignée par les deux autres garçons pour s'occuper du bébé (misogynes !), et entreprit de lui montrer comment fabriquer des chapeaux moches qui crient pendant que Neville gisait inconscient.

En attendant Chourave, dans sa recherche de sevichounet, passa devant Hermione et Ron, ce dernier toujours coincé dans son armure.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui professeur ? »

« J'ai eu le même problème quand Roguinet s'est caché dans une armure (rappellez vous, il est siiiiiii joueur) un peu d'huile de genoux de détraqueur et le tour est joué ! Il y en a dans la réserve de Sevichoux, je vais l'occuper ! »

Remerciant son professeur de botanique en s'interdisant même de songer à la façon dont elle comptait _occuper sevichoux_, Hermione piqua le sprint de sa vie (Ginny n'étant pas dispo, il faut bien que quelqu'un courre en cette fin de chapitre !) et revint en un temps record ! Joyeux Noël Mr Weasley……..

Après avoir fait la plupart des salles Chourave trouva Rogue, complètement shooté par l'encens de Trewlaney. Elle était arrivée à temps heureusement pour le sauver et l'emmener dans sa serre à ELLE. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait de la bagarre en vue.

A/N : CA VA SAIGNER ! Et Joyeux Noël tout le monde !


	6. Pendant ce temps à Santa Cruz

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de HP à Noel ! Merci à Bibi, Arna, Pitinad, Lulu-Cyfair, DW, Mangemort, Katarina, Miss-Tania, stracciatella, Cyngathi, Sally, Didi et à Perse, Ela et Han de Delirium !_

 J'espère que j'ai oublié personne ! Je voudrais aussi dire que ça fait un an presque jour pour jour que j'ai posté HP des Etoiles, ma première fic, snif *se mouche avec la cape d'invisibilité de Potter*

_Oubliez pas de répondre à la question piège !_

Dumbledore, toujours en costume lapinou, avait profité du détournement d'attention pour s'approcher de la chaine HI-FI moldue et était tombé sur une station de radio pro-seventies qui diffusait une musique _diabolique._

Les premières notes retentissant dans l'air, tout le grand hall laissa tomber un instant le tableau de pari. Puis un cri retentit derrière les portes qui s'ouvrirent en grand fracas laissant apparaître un homme qui suintait le charme et le sex-appeal par tous les pores de sa peau (fangirls en délire préparez vous)

Sirius Black était de retour pour le 2nd round du concours disco.

Remus Lupin se prit la tête dans les mains, McGonagall gisait toujours en coma éthylique, des milliers de filles en délire hurlaient et Dumby sifflait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « I'm too sexy ».

Gred et Forge allèrent le féliciter d'avoir surpasser sa condition d'elfe de maison, mais il répondit que rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans un prospectus du S.A.L.E. qu'il avait honteusement gardé sous la cuisinière qui lui servait de chambre avec son costume disco. Et bien sûr qui (oui qui ?…..) peut résister à un morceau d'Abba ou de Patrick Juvet ou encore de Quizas version disco ?

Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet (en bikini peau de bete souvenez vous) étaient en train d'hyperventiler  à la vue du parrain-encore-vivant-mais-plus-pour-longtemps le plus sexy de la planète et allèrent sans trop y penser (les neurones fondent  à cette température) boire quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose étant un cocktail du directeur bourré de Poudlard elles finirent par aller faire les Claudett… euh Siriusettes derrière Patmol…. 

Pendant ce temps, inconscient du chaos qui avait lieu dans l'enceinte du château,  Draco Malefoy continuait à débiter ses malheurs à Ginny qui gelait sur place. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard. Non, elle avait du rêver, Rex le Calamar Rose Mutant de l'Espace (copyright Potter des Etoiles) ne volait pas sur un balais, ça devait être le froid… mais quand même quel calamar ce Rex !

Elle allait proposer à Malefoy de rentrer dans le château, les hallucinations c'est pas bon signe…

« Mal….euh Draco ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ??? oh tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé après que Père m'ait interdit de porter du rose avec du vert pomme c'est ça ? Soit patiente j'y arrive ma chère, ah c'est si agréable un auditoire compréhens…. »

Il fut interrompu par un éternuement violent de Ginny

« A tes souhaits ! Je disais donc… » mais il s'interrompit en voyant la peau de la jeune fille virer à un joli bleu « Mais Ginny, tu as pas froid habillée comme ça ? »

« …Non j'adore avoir l'impression que mes doigts vont tomber et que je vais avoir des stalactites pendus aux oreilles …. »

« Hum….des stalactites….interessant….hum enfin bon, tu devrais te couvrir, ou, si tu prefere, je peux te réchauffer ! » 

C'était trop beau, mais il a fallu que son mouvement de sourcil revienne… Ginny était en danger, il allait passer en mode dragueur à deux balles.

Comme dirait Ela (mais si, si vous avez lu HP à la Plage vous savez qui c'est, en plus je fais de la pub pour son site à la fin du chapitre)  Saint Potter, Sauve nous !

Rogue avait un mal de tête abominable. Imaginez la pire des gueules de bois provoquée par des cocktails de Dumbledore, ajoutez un concentré de marteau piqueur et une pincée de McGonagall chantant une gigue écossaise puis multipliez ça par 215687425631 et vous obtiendrez à peu près ce qui ressemble à sa douleur. 

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais il ne distinguait rien, tout était brumeux. Il se dit que son lobe temporale gauche était sûrement endommagé et que le centre nerveux de ses yeux était irrémédiablement abîmé quand soudain il se souvint de ce qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce, puis …Oh non, il avait été agressé par Trelawney, d'où la brume et le mal de tête, il était encore dans sa salle pleine d'encens. Retenant un cri il vérifia s'il portait encore ses vêtements. 

Oui, ouf, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'abuser de lui, mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu l'arrêter à part un missile patriot ? Hagrid ? Oui, ça devait être Hagrid qui était de retour pour l'aider c'était le seul à avoir une masse corporelle suffisante pour pouvoir restreindre les pulsions de la vieille peau au 3eme œil détraqué, ou peut-être Potter dans un moment d'héroïsme aveugle qui avait entendu ses cris.

Mais pour le moment il devait sortir de là ou il allait à nouveau s'évanouir. Il se leva difficilement sur ses jambes, et après s'être écroulé 34 fois il réussit à tenir quelque peu debout. C'est là qu'il les vit.

Trewlaney avait bien été terrassée par quelqu'un, mais ce n'était ni Potter, ni Hagrid. C'était Chourave… Et la vue de leur deux corps (elles avaient réussit à se mettre KO en meme temps) provoqua un haut le cœur à Sevychoux, déjà les voir séparemment c'est dur, mais là les deux ! Il était encore trop faible. Il se traina vers la porte mais s'évanouit contre le bois, à bout de force, avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir…….

Ron avait entendu un bruit bizarre contre la porte d'une des salles du couloir, mais étant plutôt _occupé _depuis qu'Hermione avait réussit à la sortir de l'armure il rangea vite cette information dans un recoin de son cerveau et reprit ses activités.

Pendant ce temps à Santa Cruz (A/N si quelqu'un me dit d'où cette expression vient il aura le droit à euh…. Un épilogue consacré au perso de son choix ! *c'est malin personne va répondre maintenant*)

« Peeeeettteeeeeerrrrrrrrr ! Où as tu mis la crème solaire ? J'ai BESOIN de mon écran total ou je serai ridé avant l'âge »

« Mais maître…. »

« Oh une sirène ! »

« Oh des touristes allemands ! »

En attendant Ginny ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour échapper à Malefoy qui devenait entreprenant. En plus elle avait pas sa baguette magique… Elle évalua la distance qui la séparait du château mais dans la neige avec des sandales égyptiennes ça risquait de pas le faire…..

Elle pouvait toujours lui mettre la tête dans l'eau pour le décoiffer remarque…. Elle allait esquiver pour s'approcher de la flotte quand il l'attrapa par surprise et lui fit faire une figure de tango renversée. Elle était piégée ! Et tout ce qu'elle voyait dans le noir c'était son sourcil qui faisait des vagues (enfin à ce niveau c'est avis de tempête….).  Elle allait se résigner à finir dans une fic D/G quand la voix du salut ce fit entendre :

« OUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH REGARDE VICKY DE LOIN LE LAC RESSEMBLE A UN COGNARD ! »

Draco la lâcha pour voir d'où venaient ces cris et aperçu Potter avec derrière lui Rex euh… Krum.

« Maieuh Harrrrrrrrry, c'est pa Herrrrmioneû »

« Ben non c'est Ginny, c'est une très bonne joueuse de quidditch au fait tu sais que…. »

PAF

C'était Ginny qui avait lancé une pierre sur Potter, merde il était sensé la sauver, pas la vendre à une équipe de quidditch bulgare ! Cependant son geste eut de malencontreuses conséquences….

Malefoy l'avait interprété comme un signe de son amour éternel…..

« Mais alors Ginny, tu m'aimes ? OUI TU M'AIMES TU M'AIMES TU M'AIIIIMMMMEEEEEEUUUUHHHHHH »

PAF

Et un lancer de pierre sur Malefoy, un ! Mais il l'avait évité ! Il était pire qu'en mode dragueur à deux balle. Il était passé au niveau supérieur….

Il attrapa Ginny dans ses bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au château….

La seconde conséquence du premier lancer de Ginny fut que la Balafré et Vicky furent déséquilibrés. Potter étant le-garçon-qui-à-survécu-à-Voldy-et-aux-nombreuses-fics-et-même-celles-de-Jiji, ne pouvait pas tomber, un héros suicidaire au sens quidditch aïgu ne se fait pas désarçonné pour un rien. 

Krum par contre……

En fait, le costume rose de calamar étant plutôt glissant et encombrant, il ne put rétablir son équilibre et tomba dans le lac. Potter, voyant Ginny se faire enlever (de toute façon pour lui d'habitude elle est juste coéquipière) alors la voir en demoiselle en détresse faisait qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  Ca combinait ses deux passions, le quidditch et sauver des gens. S'il la sauvait, il sauvait en PLUS son équipe !

Vous pensez bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment en état de se préoccuper  de Krum……

En attendant Sirius déchaînait sur les grands tubes disco. Mais il attendait un rival à sa taille. Durant le séjour à la plage il s'était écroulé en même temps que Malefoy. Mais là il était préparer. Ces mois de labeur à jouer les elfes de maison allaient enfin payer. Son endurance était meilleure que jamais !

Remus, n'en pouvait plus. Tout ces mois à jouer les adultes responsables, c'était fatiguant. Même McGonagall, qu'il avait toujours pensé être psychorigide était tombée sous le bar de Dumby, ivre morte.

L'idée l'effleura de se laisser aller à boire inconsciemment ce que le directeur lui proposait mais il avait peur qu'un auteur de fanfic peu scrupuleux en profite pour le réduire à un pairing avec une pauvre gamine qui pourrait être sa fille ou bien Nymphadora Tonks, qui n'était pas dans cette fic mais avec qui on le met souvent ces derniers temps et qui a aussi une bonne 15aine d'année de moins que lui et que l'auteur a déjà décidé qu'elle n'avait RIEN a faire avec lui et qui ne comprend pas les motivations à ce pairing, mais alors vraiment pas…. Et pourquoi pas Rita Skeeter tant qu'ils y sont. Et surement pas Sirius vu sa dégaine ……

A/N : l'auteur assure Moony qu'elle ne fera rien de tel

Moony, rassuré, prit d'un air navré mais toutefois soulagé le verre que lui tendait le lapin kisscool (apparemment les vapeurs suffisent à courte distance……) Il le vida d'une traite et prit place sur la scène.

A-t-il mentionné quelque chose à propos de chanter du disco ?  Non c'est bien ce que je pensais.  Sirius se déchaina encore plus, encouragé par ce qu'il prenait pour du soutient de la part de son meilleur  ami.

Pendant ce temps, à Santa Cruz (bis)

« Regarde Quedver, Olivier Dubois là bas»

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » + bruits de piétinement de fangirls en délire 

« Maître, vous devriez savoir que son nom est tabou, avec toutes ces filles autour en plus »

« Oui mais il était en maillot de bai…. Quedver ? PETER LACHE LE MAILLOT DE DUBOIS TOUT DE SUITE! »

Draco emmenait sa Ginny Chérie dans sa chambre de Serpentard pour lui faire passer la nuit la plus fantastique de sa vie et accessoirement une partie de jambe en l'air du tonnerre. Seulement la pauvre Ginny n'était même plus en état de se défendre, Knock-out à cause des 5 litres d'after-shave qu'il avait utilisé et qu'elle venait d'inhaler à haute dose.

Il passa avec sa dulcinée dans les bras devant la grande salle et entendit un ryhme qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. C'était un hymne qui le mettait en transe, un défi lancé ! Du disco, oui, quelqu'un le défiait de danser ! Il ouvrit les portes et découvrit Sirius avec la canne de McGonagall qui chorégraphiait « Born to be alive ».

Le traitre ! Faire ça sans lui ! Et avec Lupin qui chantait ! Si c'était la guerre, il allait aussi mettre ses conditions !

Il lâcha Ginny qui tomba dans les bras de Potter que pour une fois personne avait remarqué (même s'il les avait pisté tout le chemin et qu'il était entré dans le hall sur son balais), attrapa Crabb et Goyles par le col et leur fit faire les choeurs derrière Moony, de cette façon il ne pourrait changer brusquement le rythme de sa chanson au profit de Sirius.

Il arracha sa toge romaine pour laisser apparaître son costume moulant pattes d'éléphant et sa chemise à jabot et à col pelle à tarte dans un mouvement très ClarkKentien. Alors que ceci provoquait moults évanouissements parmis les rescapées des démonstrations de Sirius on entendit Potter s'exclamer :

« Mais alors Malefoy c'est SuperTravolta ? »

_(A/N : oui moi aussi je suis affligée)_

Severus Rogue fut réveillé brusquement, il était secoué dans tout les sens par Trewlaney et Chourave,  il eut un mouvement de recul (ou plutôt un réflexe de fuite spontané) et se rendit compte qu'en fait il était attaché à une chaise…. Ca s'annoçait mal pour lui….

Il ferma les yeux très fort en espérant que ça passe vite, mais rien n'arriva…il ouvrit prudemment un oeil, puis l'autre et vit que Chourave et Trewlaney le regardait d'un air accusateur…

« Sevichoux vous avez joué avec nos sentiments, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! »

« Vous auriez dû choisir ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous avoir toutes les deux ! »

« Vous n'avez pas mangé vos épinards à midi ! »

« …. » Sevichoux ne comprenait rien mais apparemment elles se sentaient trahies d'une façon ou d'une autre et elles n'essayaient pas d'attenter à son corps ! Il en aurait pleuré de joie ! 

« Seulement Sybille et moi nous avons pensé qu'un petit maléfice d'extrasensibilité vous aiderait à comprendre ce que vous venez de nous faire subir. Allons venez ma chère, allons nous en, j'ai entendu dire que Flitwick était de retour à l'infirmerie ! » 

_A/N : _O_o_ elles pensent !_

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les gens de petites tailles Sybille ? »

Et elles partirent en gloussant plus fort qu'un troupeau de dindes irradiées. Rogue eut une petite pensée pour Flitwick avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le sortilège était en place et ses liens se défirent tout seul. Il en pleura d'émerveillement d'ailleurs….

Il entendit de la musique provenant de la grande salle. Trouvant ça MA-NI-FI-QUE, il décida d'aller y faire un tour, mais d'abord il devait ôter ces _sinistres_ vêtements noirs.

C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue rejoint le premier concours de disco de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin Dumbledore était frais comme une rose alors que la plupart des gens se demandait comment ils avaient atterrit dans des positions compromettantes ou dans des vêtements bizarres….

On entendit au loin les cris de Flitwick, qui selon toute probabilité s'était de nouveau jeté par la fenêtre. Puis Severus Rogue se leva pour rejoindre son donjon. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'être revenu dans la Grande Salle. Par contre tout le monde le regardait bizarrement…. Ce ne fut que lorsque Fred et George le portèrent en triomphe qu'il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements…. Il portait un bustier en strass rose et un pantalon jaune citron…. 

Il commençait à avoir TRES peur, mais là Draco Malefoy et Sirius Black s'avançaient vers lui…

« Snivellus, ça me coûte mais c'est honnête…la coupe te reviens…. »

« ??? »

« Oui professeur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez ça en vous… »

« Albus ? » 

« Oui Sirius ? »

« Donnez lui la coupe qu'on en finisse et que je puisse noyer mon chagrin ! »

«Bonne idée ! D'ailleurs je noierai votre chagrin avec vous avec un nouveau cocktail ! »

Sevichoux, abasourdit, reçu une coupe qui avait une ressemblance terrifiante avec l'infââââme logo de star academy. Dessus il y avait écrit : Severus Rogue – Disco Forever

Il s'évanouit de plus belle…

Ron et Hermione devaient être les seules personnes de toute l'école à savoir comment ils avaient finis l'un avec l'autre (Terry Boot était encore TRES perturbé de son réveil au coté de Flint) et en descendant joyeusement dans une lumière de joie, de sérénité et d'amuuuurrr  prendre leur petit déjeuner de façon bien cliché, ils découvrirent l'hécatombe. Et aussi Ginny dormant avec Harry et son éclair de feu.

En passant ils croisèrent Neville et Luna qui sortaient de la salle avec Flipper, enfin si Neville réussissait à sortir de la salle, il s'évanouissait moins fréquemment toutefois.

« Ron, Hermione ? »

« Oui Neville »

« Je viens vous faire mes adieux »

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Ron

« Non….pire, je viens d'envoyer un hiboux à ma grand-mère pour…Flipper… et je vais vivre une vie de fugitif, Luna est d'accord pour m'accompagner, elle veut voir les Kjugafier à tribule des Monts Hrrrreu en Slovénie »

« Je comprend…envoyez nous de vos nouvelles…. »

Après une bagarre à propos d'un coup d'oeil de Ron sur le costume d'Angelina Johnson, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, puis se réconcilièrent, puis se séparèrent de nouveau, puis se remirent encore ensemble etc etc….

Sirius et Moony décidèrent (enfin Lupin ayant encore du sang dans l'alcool) de monter un show à Las Vegas avec les Siriusettes avec les jumeaux comme imprésarios.

 Malefoy eu un contrat avec l'Oréal et réussit à se faire payer uniquement en gel. Il retrouva F-X de l'Oréal avec bonheur.

Harry Potter fut forcé de s'inscrire aux Quidditchers Anonymes. Il fit replonger tous les autres membres.

Ginny Weasley participa aux J.O. en tant que sprinteuse et obtint la medaille d'argent (d'ailleurs elle aurait dû avoir la medaille d'or mais c'est la présence du Balafré dans les rangs qui criait avec sa troupe de Quidditchers-Plus-Vraiment-Anonymes qui la perturba).

Neville Longdubas et Luna Lovegood élevèrent Flipper au milieu des Kjugafier à Tribule sans jamais savoir que la grand-mère de Neville avait vu des photos de Flipper et en était gâteuse.

Sybile Trewlaney et Miriam Chourave furent condamnée à 5 mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban pour harcelement sexuel sur la personne du professeur Flitwick. Les détraqueurs portèrent plainte également.

Severus Rogue enseigne toujours les potions à Poudlard. Une rumeur dit qu'on peut le voir au Farfadet Galopant tous les vendredis soirs chanter Abba.

Minerva McGonagall a abandonné les romans Arlequins. Elle s'est lancé dans l'édition de recettes de Cocktails. Il y a environs 546 livres à ce jour.

Albus Dumbledore, égal à lui même, continue de shakker au son des parasols Quizas. Il est récemment apparu dans une pub Duracell.

FIN 

Pendant ce temps à Santa Cruz (ter)

« Regardez maître on dirait le calamar de Poudlard »

« Si loin de l'Angleterre ? »

« il doit être en voyage de noces, il y a un calamar rose avec lui »

« Oooooh mais on dirait Rex le Calamar Rose Mutant de l'Espace ! »

_A/N : C'est finiiiiiiiiii voilà, C'était le dernier chapitre de St Potter à Noel ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _


	7. Ginny à Vera Cruz enfin non mais même

_Vous ne m'attendiez plus je pense mais si, je suis revenue malgré tout après de long moment de désert niveau inspiration. C'est l'épilogue de Ginny, plus ou moins, j'espere que ça vous plaira ! Merci à Laurent Jerry sans qui rien n'aurait été possible (oui, il faut persévérer avec moi….une petite review bien motivée fait toujours l'affaire, même si je suis un peu longue à la détente, et surtout j'ai beaucoup moins de temps libre en ce moment). Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé (aime beaucoup les discours de remerciement ça fait très cérémonie des oscars lol) et qui ont aimé mon dernier chapitre. Je dois dire que Rogue au Farfadet Galopant est un spectacle à ne pas rater, demi tarif si vous réservez vous places à l'avance ! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je l'aime bien, et aussi je dois dire que j'étais un peu prise au dépourvu parce que j'ai du mal à les projeter dans l'avenir, si ça vous plait dites le moi, je pourrai peut être retrouver mon sens comique caché quelque part et ainsi écrire les aventures de Ginny à Poudlard en tant que prof, au côté de notre balafré préféré et du plus grand alcoolique du monde. _

_Au fait les noms de chapitre trop long pour la case de FF sont :  pour le chapitre 2 « Ou comment Flipper découvre les joies de l'escalade » et pour le chapitre 5 « C'est enfin Noël, ou la musique d'une stupide pub Ferrero » (si vous voyez de laquelle je veux parler). Voillllaaaaa_

_Bonne lecture !_

_ah oui, pour ceux qui lisent le DEGM, il est en stand by pour l'instant, comme ça fait un bout de temps il faut que je revoie le film d'abord_

Ginny Weasley était extrêmement perturbée, elle avait affronté énormément de situations les plus difficiles les unes des autres durant sa vie et en particulier à Poudlard, mais ce jour là, sur la ligne de départ des JO moldus, elle voyait sa vie s'effondrer.

J.K. Rowling avait osé révéler son nom.

(cf : www.jkrowling.com) Et alors qu'elle allait prendre le départ, elle entendit annoncer :

« Et au couloir n°3……… GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! »

Ce fut le black out et elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'après quelques heures. Quelqu'un avait délibérément utilisé cette information pour la faire perdre. Mais maintenant qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? Voldemort était mort alors qu'il tentait de voler l'éclair de feu d'Harry, il avait eu un peu soif et avait bu ce qu'il y avait dans un verre sur la table de nuit de Potter. Mais c'était un cocktail de Dumbledore, et toute la joie, l'amour, le bonheur, les bons sentiments (et la mort-au-rat, l'ingrédient secret pour relever le goût) contenu à l'intérieur, l'achevèrent.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin et pleura la mort de son ennemi, maintenant qu'il était décédé, il n'avait plus de MECHANT à combattre, il se jeta donc à corps perdu dans le quidditch.

Ginny se redressa brusquement sur son lit : Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-même-vaincu-Voldy-en-dormant, avait été dévasté lorsqu'elle avait gagné la médaille d'argent aux précédents J.O. (voir chapitre précédent), puisque cela signifiait qu'elle allait continuer le sprint au détriment du QUIDDITCH.

Et si ce sabotage venait de lui ? Elle repoussa finalement cette idée, se disant que c'était bien sournois et surtout très élaboré comme plan pour Potter.

 Et puis finalement, elle se dit que c'était peut-être pas plus mal, elle était petite et limite chétive comparé aux athlètes féminines d'1m90 de muscles saillants. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour devenir une machine de guerre et surtout ça ne lui irait pas franchement au teint (ni à l'image que l'auteur se fait d'elle).

Elle décida d'arrêter le sprint, après tout, n'étant plus à Poudlard avec Harry, elle n'avait plus besoin de courir dans tous les sens et cela s'en ressentait à l'entrainement. Elle retourna au Terrier voir sa famille pour leur annoncer sa décision.

Elle arriva le soir, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, la maison était étrangement silencieuse, aucune lumière n'était allumée, nada. Elle fit le tour vers le jardin pour rentrer par la cuisine quand :

« BOOOUUUMMM »

Elle trébucha sur quelque chose. En se relevant elle découvrit que… c'était un corps ! Celui de son frère George apparemment, elle se précipita pour vérifier son pouls. Il était mort. Sauf que bizarrement il respirait toujours. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle essayait de lui prendre le pouls au niveau de l'oreille (elle avait vu ça dans une série télé moldue sur des médecins mais elle n'était pas sure de l'endroit ou chercher un battement). Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, elle découvrit d'autres corps. Un vrai massacre, toute la famille Weasley plus pas mal d'amis étaient étendu au sol. Une odeur flottait dans le jardin. Elle se rapprocha vers la table et découvrit une grande banderole près d'un immense bol rempli de liquide  suspect. Quelqu'un les avaient-ils tous empoisonnés ? Elle remarqua une inscription sur la banderole, d'un coup de « lumos », elle l'éclaira et lu :

« JOYEUX RETOUR PARMI NOUS GINNY »

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration elle se pencha au dessus de la table et vit quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un lapin avec une barbe et des lunettes en demi-lune.

Oui, ils avaient fait une fête pour elle. Et oui, ils avaient commencé un peu en avance. Et encore oui (ce qui expliquait tout) Albus Dumbledore s'était chargé du bar…

Enjambant les corps des différents invités, elle finit par apercevoir quelqu'un qui avait l'air encore à peu près conscient, mais quelque chose d'assez volumineux cachait son visage. Ginny s'avança avec précaution et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'agenouilla devant la personne en question. Ce n'était pas un membre caché de la famille d'Hagrid, c'était … Ron ? Et ce qui lui cachait le visage était en fait les cheveux d'Hermione qu'il portait sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas résisté la pauvre, qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger s'adonnerait, même un soir, à la boisson. Enfin bon, si son frère était encore assez conscient pour en profiter, tant mieux pour lui mais bon…Elle toussota pour lui faire remarquer sa présence et il sursauta, comme pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose (mais quoi ?) toutefois il n'était pas vraiment (du tout) sobre et chancelait dangereusement…

« Gin… Ginny ? »

« Oui…. C'est quoi ce carnage ? Et tu fais quoi avec Hermio.. .. »

« C'EST A BOIRE, A BOIREUH QU'IL NOUS FAUT !!! A BOIREUH ! A BOIREEUUUH ! C'EST A FAUT QU'IL NOUS BOIREEEUUHH !!! »

Légèrement décontenancée par cette réplique hautement intelligente d'Hermione qui avait repris conscience le temps de brailler un couplet dans le tympan de Ron (qui aurait déjà un sonotone dans le monde moldu pour toute les fois où on lui a hurlé dans l'oreille, heureusement que les soins magiques réparent les déchirements du tympan),  Ginny tenta de continuer à essayer de trouver une explication à l'état d'ébriété avancée de son amie…

« Ron tu sais, c'est pas beau de forcer une fille a boire pour pouvoir profiter lâchement d'elle ! » Elle était déçue de l'attitude de son frère, elle allait rajouter le reste de sa pensée quand…

« RRROOONNNN, Roooonnn, RON ! pourrrquoi tu…t'es arrêt ? Hic ! Ohhhh GINNY ! hic! Gin Gin GINNY! Hic! Ciaaaooo GINNY! A plus tard, ton frèrrre m'emmennne dans saaaa CHAMBRe ! Vilain garçon ! HIC ! »

« … » décidément l'alcool ne réussissait pas à Hermione… « Ni à Ron d'ailleurs » pensa Ginny, en le voyant se prendre des coins de table ou trébucher sur des gens avec Hermione qui riait comme une folle sur son épaule dès qu'il menaçait de se casser la gueule (et elle aussi dans ce cas) et que ça tanguait dangereusement.

Hum…perplexe, Ginny s'assit sur un banc, elle devrait attendre le lever du jour dans le jardin, elle était pratiquement sûre que vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas lancé de « Silencio » dans leur chambre, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre des bruits suspects…

Elle remarqua brusquement quelqu'un dans un coin qui jouait dans la boue près de la mare. Ses lunettes rondes luisaient à la lueur de la lune. Elle avait enfin retrouvé Harry Potter et il faisait des pâtés de boue dans la vase…

« Harry ? » l'appela-t-elle en s'approchant

« ? OHHH GINNY ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant un grand geste avec ses bras, propulsant de la boue un peu partout mais surtout SUR Ginny « Ginny t'es de retour ? Regarde on t'a fait une fête ! » il regarda autour de lui, sourit niaisement et hurla « SURRRPRRRIIISSSE »

« Ma pauvre Ginny, n'oublie pas, c'est l'intention qui compte » elle aperçu dans un coin Sirius et les Siriusettes en coma éthylique dans leur tenues flashy et réalisa qu'elle avait échappé à un concert.

« Ginny ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour fêter ton retour, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! »

« Ah ? Mais…Mais Harry, il…il ne fallait pas… » Il avait pensé à ELLE ! Toute pensée sur l'état mental de Potter s'évanouit de son crâne et elle se sentait partir sur un petit nuage.

« Mais si !!!! Tiens ouvre ! »

Il lui tendit une enveloppe tâchée de boue et sentant la vase, elle la prit comme si c'était le Graal et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle lut :

« Vous avez l'immense chance d'avoir été sélectionnée pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale de QUIDDITCH dirigée par HARRY POTTER !!!! »

« Hein qu'il est beau mon cadeau !!!! » s'écria Harry, tout fier.

« … » Ginevra Molly Weasley avait besoin d'un verre, et pas d'un truc pour fillette…

Ginny ouvrit les yeux difficilement, le soleil s'était levé et elle avait l'impression que le Poudlard Express était passé sur son crâne puis avait fait demi tour et l'avait percuté encore une demie douzaine de fois histoire que tous ses muscles et os soient extrêmement douloureux. Elle se souvenait avoir réveillé Dumbledore à coup de parasol « Quizas » pour qu'il lui serve un cocktail bien corsé, ce qui avait également réveillé les Siriusettes qui avaient refait une tournée générale avant de retomber dans les pommes puis elle se souvenait avoir discuté avec Dumbledore de son avenir, ce qui l'avait conduite a boire encore plus et ensuite le black out.

Elle se leva et aperçut l'étendue du carnage en plein jour. Sa mère allait en faire une syncope… D'ailleurs elle était allongée pas loin, mais était-ce encore sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de la vue de son jardin ? En tout cas ses frères avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés… apparemment Fred et George avaient pris un bain de minuit dans la mare avec les Siriusettes (surement après leur dernière tournée au bar) et étaient couvert d'un subtil mélange de vase et de boue qui avait l'air de durcir au soleil. Bill, qui avait épousé Fleur Delacour l'année précédente après un moment de faiblesse à une grande fête au Mininstère de la Magie où Dumbledore servait des cocktails, tenait dans son bras gauche sa déclaration de divorce (qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, l'administration….) et dans l'autre son ex-femme, qui, d'après l'énorme bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche, devait être de nouveau sa légitime épouse. Charlie, lui, avait disparu, on l'avait vu en grande conversation avec Tonks et ce matin pas moyen de retrouver l'un ou l'autre… et Percy semblait avoir réussit à se faire confier une centaine de dossier de paperasserie par les différents employés du ministère présent à la soirée.

Et d'après les bruits qu'elle avait entendu la nuit passée (avant de sombrer elle aussi dans l'inconscience) provenant de la maison. Ron avait dû passer une sacrée bonne nuit.

Ginny s'aperçu qu'elle tenait un parchemin dans sa main, elle le déroula et écarquilla les yeux, dessus il y avait écrit :

« Ginevra Weasley, vous êtes attendue dès demain à Poudlard pour prendre en charge la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vous en faites pas, au pire vous ferez qu'un an, personne à jamais réussit à faire plus. Sign : Albus Dumbledore »

Elle aurait encore préféré le quidditch…….

C'est ainsi que Ginny passa sa vie à Poudlard, la malédiction de la classe de DCFM s'étant levée à son arrivée. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner sa désertion de l'équipe de quidditch, même si elle ne l'avait jamais intégrée. Après s'être fait renvoyé de la ligue de quidditch pour avoir contesté un match qui avait duré 1 an et demi (l'ancien record avait été de 3 mois seulement je crois, voir dans le _Quidditch à Travers les Ages_) et Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme professeur de vol à Poudlard où il harcela les enseignant pour former une équipe des professeurs, mais après s'être rendu compte que Chourave et Trewlaney poursuivaient plus le professeur Rogue que les souafles on laissa tomber, ce qui déçu beaucoup Harry qui mit tant de cœur après en cours que plus de la moitié des élèves de cette année là s'en allèrent jouer professionnellement. Elle devint la meilleure amie et confidente de Severus Rogue et allait l'encourager à chaque fois qu'il passait au Farfadet Galopant.

_A/N : bon je crois que c'est la fin, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre j'avoue… Et encore bravo à ceux qui ont trouvés Vera Cruz, désolée de m'être trompée mais c'était loin… Voilà donc pour l'épilogue de Ginny (plus ou moins, c'est plutôt une nouvelle aventure de Ginny)._


End file.
